


Bitter Sweet and Strange

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a decade Jared has been cursed to live in this mansion, turned into a beast with a serious anger problem. Jensen is just a kid with something to prove and he never expects to suddenly find himself talking to a variety of household appliances, or being held captive by someone they call Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s just a house. A big house. A _giant_ house. But, just a house. It’s not haunted. I can do this. I can totally show them. I’m not the little runt they all think I am. I can-”

Jensen cut off with a sharp inhale as something just beyond the large door in front of him clattered and his heart slammed hard against his chest. As far back as Jensen could remember he’d heard stories about the mansion in the woods and the ghosts that supposedly lived inside. People swore they’d seen lights in the windows, heard loud howls echoing from the balcony on the second floor, and a never ending assortment of creepy sounding things. 

As the story went, a wealthy family once occupied the mansion, living in seclusion from the rest of the town. When the parents passed on only a son was left but, seeing as the son hadn’t been seen at the house in over a decade, it was assumed he’d moved away and forgotten about the house entirely. Jensen couldn’t remember the family that had lived there before, he’d been only three when the death had happened, but he definitely knew about the house. 

It was rumored that the wealthy family had left behind all of their jewels and prized possessions, and maybe the ghost of the parents were there guarding it all. Only a few people had been brave enough to try and enter the mansion and retrieve the possessions, all had come back shaking and pale and refusing to speak of what they saw. 

Jensen was going to be the exception. 

He had it all planned in his mind, how he’d retrieve something from the mansion that clearly couldn’t be faked, and he’d present it to the kids at his school. They were always teasing him for being so small for his age, for the stupid glasses he had to wear and the freckles he couldn’t help along his nose and cheeks. If he showed up with something from the supposedly haunted mansion, well, there would be no denying how awesome he really was and the kids would finally accept him. 

If Jensen could just work up the courage to actually go inside. The loud clattering really didn’t help.

“Okay Jensen,” he spoke aloud to himself once more, inhaling deeply and curling his fingers into fists. “You can totally do this. You stand up to the bullies at your school. And, and you’ve got the highest score on _Mortal Kombat_. You can _do_ this.”

With one final deep breath for good luck, Jensen pushed himself forward, grasping the rusted bronze door knob and twisting. The front doors were nearly twice his height, creaking loudly as he pushed the faded wood forward and stared into the dark hallway before him. It was massively long, far enough Jensen couldn’t see the end of it in the darkness, and his heart jumped up into his throat.

“H-hello?” He called out and took a slow step forward, the heel of his shoes tapping audibly on the marble flooring. If there did happen to be ghosts, maybe Jensen could win them over by being polite. His mom always did say he was charming. “I-I don’t mean any h-harm. I just, um, just want to borrow something? To show my friends. And I can bring it back.”

Jensen was answered with only silence, which was probably the sane thing to expect, and he forced another step, and another, and one more before the door slammed shut and he jumped nearly a foot off the ground. “Jesus _Christ_!”

He spun around in a circle, eyes wide as he tried to peer through the darkness and find whoever it was who’d slammed the door in such a way. Of course, there was no one, that he could _see_ anyway.

“Alright Jensen, get a hold of yourself,” Jensen whispered through a still rough pant, slowly turning his back to the door once more. If he’d been smarter about this entire thing, he would have brought a flashlight or something. 

There was really no turning back now though. After all, Jensen had forced himself inside, he couldn’t chicken out now. Maybe the ghosts wouldn’t want to harm an innocent looking child. At least, that’s what he could hope for.

“Who is he?”

It was so quiet Jensen could barely hear, like a tiny little whisper in the shadows, but it still registered. His entire body stiffened, his lungs seizing up as his eyes darted through the darkness once more. “H-hello? Is, um, is anyone there?”

Somewhere in the shadows there was a scuffling and Jensen thought he heard a faint, _he’s on to us! Run for it!_ But even a few steps forward didn’t reveal anything and Jensen shook his head roughly to clear away the fear. It was better to just get this over with, to get the item and get the hell out of there.

“Look, I’ll be gone in a few minutes,” Jensen muttered, just in case the ghosts were listening. “I swear, I’m just gonna borrow whatever I find. And then, then I’ll bring it back. Just... don’t hurt me. Okay? Okay.”

It was a good thing no one could see him, they’d probably think he as insane. Actually, he was probably pretty insane just for going into the mansion in the first place but what was a little risk when it came down to his good standing at school?

It felt like the hallway went on for ages, though it was likely the dark just playing tricks on him. Eventually he stepped out into a wide front room, there were windows high up on the walls, casting enough light that Jensen could finally see. Suits of armor decorated the expansive room along with giant tapestries that he was sure would be breath-taking if you could see them properly.

The awe of the room was enough to quell his fear and Jensen headed forward, hesitating just a moment before grasping the large wooden banister and ascending. It was the largest staircase Jensen had ever seen and his eyes simply grew wider as he slowly approached the top landing. The wall before him was covered with a large framed painting. It was a mother and a father, standing on either side of a boy with golden locks and a bright dimpled smile. 

It must have been the family that had lived here before. Jensen walked slowly toward the painting, reaching out to lay his hand over the boy’s chest. Wherever that boy was now, he hoped his life was happy. Jensen couldn’t imagine losing his parents; he’d be so lost without them. 

“Who were you?” Jensen whispered to the painting before dropping his hand and stepping back. If, by some chance, the ghosts haunting this mansion were the dead parents, Jensen didn’t want to upset them somehow by touching the painting of their son. 

Shaking his head roughly, because clearly he was going insane and needed to get rid of the thoughts somehow, Jensen turned and headed up another short flight of stairs out onto one of the main landings. It was dark down the hallway like it had been when he’d entered and Jensen pursed his lips, once more trying to summon up the courage to head into the darkness and unknown.

“I can’t, can’t help it!”

“No Chad, don’t!”

“Someone smother him!”

“Just. So. Excited.”

Jensen’s already wide eyes snapped to their absolute maximum when a loud whirring suddenly echoed around the large front room. He ran to the banister, head whipping from side to side as he tried to spot the source of the noise and the voices. 

“Who’s there? Where are you?” Jensen called out, sliding along the banister until he could head back down the stairs once more. 

The whirring cut off abruptly, leaving just the faintest echo in the room, but Jensen continued slowly back down the stairs. There was no denying there was someone in the house, several someones for that matter, and he couldn’t just head on and snoop around if someone was watching him from the shadows.

“Damnit Chad, you’re such an idiot,” a woman’s voice came from the darkness, tone heavy with annoyance and tinged with a sigh. “Why can’t you contain yourself?”

“Aw give me a break Dani, you know how I am when I get excited. I just can’t stop the urge to suck, suck, suck!” The answer, presumably, came from the man called Chad and was followed by several groans. Jensen didn’t really blame them, it was a bad joke, and he really didn’t get it.

“Why can’t I see you?” Jensen tried calling out once more as he reached the bottom of the staircase, turning toward where he thought the voices were coming from. “Are... are you ghosts? Is that why?”

“Well, it’s pointless to keep hiding now. Might as well go and talk to the boy,” a different voice sounded that time and Jensen took a step back, a little nervous about the people he was about to face.

“I’ll go first! Hi there, my name’s Chad, and it’s just so _nice_ to meet you!” 

Jensen blinked and turned in another slow circle. The voices must really be ghosts because he couldn’t see a single one. In fact, the only thing he could see was a small table with a lamp on it and what looked like a handheld vacuum of sort, the type his mother used to clean up the car or around the baseboards. He was pretty sure they were called dust busters.

“Um...” Jensen sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms, just in case the darkness was messing with him. “I’m sorry Chad, I uh, I don’t see you. Maybe you could turn a light on?”

Jensen flinched at that. He hoped these ghosts weren’t very sensitive about their lack of corporeal-ness. 

“God Chad, duh,” the woman, Dani, sighed once more and a moment later something clicked and the lamp on the small table turned on. 

“Shut up Dani, that’s your department.”

Once more Jensen was blinking but this time it was to adjust to the light and stare at the dust buster and lamp on the table, now that he could properly see them. Seeing the items wasn’t all that weird, it would have been just like any other household items, only the items – or the lamp at least - appeared to have eyes, a mouth, and it was even complete with long shapely arms. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jensen gasped and stumbled back, nearly screaming when a large butcher’s knife suddenly hopped out of the shadows of the staircase.

“Hey, hey, easy kid. The last thing you want is to wake the Master. He’s awful grumpy if you wake him during one of his daily naps,” the butcher’s knife said.

“He’s _always_ grumpy,” the delicately curved lamp, who apparently was the woman named Dani, sighed wearily. Something she appeared to be very good at.

In the next beat the small dust buster sat up, revealing its bright blue eyes and mouth and Jensen nearly passed out. It was like he’d stepped into some really messed up cartoon or something. “There’s no reason we’ve got to wake him up. We can just... show Jensen around. That would be fun.”

“I don’t know...” The butcher’s knife, that Jensen had yet to learn the name of, shook slowly from side to side. “We really should just send him on his way.”

“Oh _come on_ Misha, it’s been so long since we’ve had someone new to talk to.” Dani hopped off the table and crossed easily to Jensen, leaping all the way up to the banister beside him without an issue. “My name’s Danneel and I’m very pleased to meet you Jensen. Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“You’re a talking lamp,” Jensen whispered, just in case Danneel wasn’t aware of that little fact.

Danneel’s tiny little fancy lamp eyes grew wide and she spun to face Chad the duster buster now leaping across the floor toward her, and Misha the butcher’s knife, who still looked pretty uncertain about this entire thing. Assuming butcher’s knifes could look uncertain, or look _anything_ for that matter.   
“Am I really? Oh my god. Why didn’t either of you tell me? I hate you both and am no longer speaking to you.” 

“You really didn’t know?” Jensen almost gasp, taking a step forward just because he felt really bad for Danneel and her whole, being a supposed to be inanimate object situation.

“Aw now, you’re just adorable. Can we keep him? Really? Because he’s just precious.” Danneel laughed and it sounded a little like chimes or something. “I know I’m a lamp Jensen. In fact, I’m not just any lamp, I’m a _Tiffany_ lamp. That means I’m very expensive and always nice to look at.”

“Is that what it means? I thought it just meant you could charge I higher hourly rate.” Chad snorted, which sounded like a whir of his vacuum engines, then clucked loudly. “Oh wait, you’re not the one who’s mastered the art of sucking. Not like me.”

Jensen blinked a couple more times and looked between the three items. Maybe he’d fallen down and hit his head somewhere.

“That’s not funny Chad. It wasn’t funny the first fifty times you’d said it and it’s never gonna _be_ funny,” Misha sighed heavily and it sounded oddly sharp and whiny as it echoed up from him. “We have to get this kid out of here. If Tom finds out, you know he’ll completely wig.”

Something a little like a pained breath fell from Jensen and he stumbled back, finally dropping down to sit on the stairs. “There’s more of you?”

“Of course, the whole house is full of-” Misha cut off as Jensen squeaked.

A moment later Danneel clattered down beside him on the stairs, her wood carved hand coming to rest on his arm. “God Misha, can’t you tell he’s totally freaking out? It’s okay Jen, we’re harmless I swear. As long as the Master isn’t around.”

“Or Tom. I mean, Tom probably couldn’t do much but steam and foam at you but the heat of his glare will burn.” Chad leaped down beside Danneel and Jensen, the entire body of his dust buster lifting in what was presumably a shrug when Danneel shot him a glare. “What? It’s true. Tom is a bigger pain in the ass then the Master most of the time.”

“Who’s the Master?” Jensen asked in a whisper though he was a little afraid to find out. The shock was starting to fade away though every time he looked over at the talking lamp at his side his eyes would flutter a few times just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. 

Danneel exchanged looks with Chad and Misha, all three quickly turning away from each other. She cleared her throat a couple of times before sighing again. “Let’s just not worry about him okay? What was it you were saying when you came in here? That you wanted to borrow something?”

At the reminder of the original reason he’d come to the mansion, Jensen slowly nodded, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth before continuing. “A lot of the kids at school pick on me, because they think I’m a runt and not cool. But, but they’re all really scared of this place cause everyone says it’s haunted. Because people have heard voices and-” Jensen looked between the three then shrugged, dropping his hands to his lap. “Anyway, I thought if I could bring back something clearly from inside this place, they’d be so impressed they’d like me.”

“Sounds like those assholes aren’t good enough for you friendship if you ask me,” Chad huffed and bounced up a couple of steps.

“Which doesn’t mean we won’t help you,” Danneel said quickly, squeezing Jensen’s arm reassuringly. “We’ll find the perfect thing for you.”

“Guys... I really don’t think this is a good idea...” Misha said in a quiet rush but he followed as Jensen stood and started up the steps with Danneel and Chad. “If Tom finds us... or god, if the Master does...”

“Stop being such a pussy Misha,” Chad called over his shoulder - assuming dust busters had shoulders that was. “God, he’s the wimpiest butcher knife ever.”

“As if it’s any shock. Remember when we were hum- well, back then, he used to bawl if he so much as stubbed his toe in the kitchen,” Danneel scoffed, lighting the way for them as they reached the top of the stairs and headed off down the right hallway. 

Jensen’s eyes darted along the walls, trying to get a good view of all the paintings and various things they passed. “I don’t understand,” he said after a while, looking down at the glow of Danneel’s lamp. “What happened to you guys? How did you get turned into these um... appliances?” 

They all stopped and Jensen had to turn after he took a couple more steps, looking down at them. They were once more sharing looks and Jensen’s frown deepened. Danneel’s voice was only sad, soft and tinkling. “It’s not really something we like to talk about.” 

“Oh, okay.” Jensen nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt really sorry for these three people, and anyone else, who obviously had been turned against their will at some point. And well, he was honestly super curious about what could possibly have the power to change them in such a way but he knew better then to keep asking.

It was quiet as they continued down the hallway and Jensen hoped he hadn’t hurt his new, albeit strange, friends' feelings by asking about it in the first place. He was just about to speak up again, apologize for being nosy, when Danneel suddenly turned and flicked her plug up, twisting the door knob of a large oak door beside them.

“A lot of these books in here will have our address stamped on the inside, Mrs. Pad- well. Um. It was just something that was always required of us to do. To keep tabs on the collection and all.” Danneel’s light fluttered for a moment and Jensen pursed his lips, wondering just what she’d been about to say.

Then Chad was flicking on the light and the entire room was suddenly illuminated and Jensen couldn’t really think of anything more. It was the largest library he’d seen, maybe even bigger than the public library in town, with shelves and shelves of more books then Jensen could even guess. Jensen loved books, more then he enjoyed TV and video games, so the fact that he would bring a book back was kind of fitting really. And the address stamped inside would definitely be proof. 

“Wow,” Jensen breathed and slowly walked to the nearest shelf, trailing his fingers over the spines. Some names were familiar, like _10,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ and _Sherlock Holmes_ but others he didn’t know, like _The Canterbury Tales_ and _The Knight of the Burning Pestle_. If there was any organization to them Jensen couldn’t tell but it kind of just made everything more amazing.

“Ahem. And what are you three up to? _And_ with this young boy? I don’t think the Master’s going to be pleased about this.”

Jensen spun to the unfamiliar voice, looking around with wide eyes. Then of course he remembered that whatever was speaking to him wasn’t going to be human. Like Danneel, Chad, and Misha, it was probably some appliance thing. 

“Ah Jensen’s cool Jeff, don’t worry about him.” Chad bounced over to the table, hoping up and nudging a computer in the side. “We’re just helping him out with some douches at school. You know, cause we’re awesome.”

As Jensen stepped closer he realized the computer screen had a face, almost like a man’s, but digitalized. Like maybe the man was trapped _in_ the computer. Jensen shuddered at the thought. 

Jeff the computer eyed him before clicking his keys. “So are we looking up books on bullying then?”

“Well, not exactly.” Danneel swung up onto the table and wound her cord slowly around the back of the computer, stroking the monitor with her tiny fingers. “See, Jen here needs to prove he went inside the creepy haunted mansion so the kids will be nicer to him. I figured the best proof would be... a book, you know just because it would have the address inside.”

“Are you suggesting I let him take a book out of the library?” Jeff huffed loudly, knocking both Chad and Danneel back across the table. “Absolutely not. I’ve been in charge of this library for almost two decades and the last thing I’m going to allow is some kid running off with one of the Master’s prized books.”

“It’s not like he actually reads them,” Chad pointed out, fumbling up and after Jeff who was clambering loudly across the table. “His claws would tear right through the pages if he even tried to pick them up!”

Jensen’s eyes grew wide all over again. Just when he thought he couldn’t be shocked anymore, things kept happening to prove him wrong. “C-claws?” He choked out, taking a step back.

“Erm. Well, like, cat claws? I mean, they aren’t _that_ big,” Danneel was quick to reassure him, laughing in that tinkling way once more. “And I’m sure he’d never, _ever_ use them on you.”

“Which we hopefully won’t ever have to find out because Jensen is going to grab a damn book and get the hell out of here. _Right_?” Misha hissed and Jensen glanced over at him. Misha definitely didn’t seem to like him much, Jensen had actually kind of thought he’d disappeared or something. 

“Please Jeff, _please_. Jensen will bring the book back, he already said so. Just let him borrow it for a couple of days. How about one of the Shakespeare? I know you were never a fan of the old English.” Danneel was all but purring to Jeff and Jensen bit his lip to keep from pointing out that it didn’t seem to be working. 

“Well honestly, he doesn’t have to be so damn wordy,” Jeff grumbled, humming for a moment then turning away. “No. I just can’t in good faith allow it to happen.”

Jensen frowned and looked around the library once more, considering if he could snag a book without Jeff knowing. Then he thought about his little sister and how she always got her way by crying on queue. Shoving his hands hard into his pockets, Jensen pinched along his thighs until tears pricked along his eyes then sniffed loudly.

“Oh. Oh no. No no. Don’t cry. Aw come on kid, I can’t just- man. Damnit.”

“See Jeff, now you’ve completely crushed his hopes and dreams. I don’t know how you’ll live with yourself.”

“Fuck it. Fine. Take a book. But not one of the first editions and you _better_ bring it back.”

Jensen bounced back and grinned. “Thank you so much Jeff. I promise I will bring it back, as soon as I can. Um...” He turned to the shelves, considering the titles before him then grabbing _Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland_. “Is this okay?”

Jeff slid off the table and wiggled over, tilting up to look at it. “Yeah okay, that’s fine. But if you get caught by the Master somehow with that, well. I just wasn’t around when you snuck in, we clear?”

Jensen nodded quickly. He really hoped there’d be no run ins with “the Master.” Claws? Yeah, that sounded a little terrifying. 

“Okay, alright, he’s got his damn book, now let’s get him out of here,” Misha nearly growled, spinning and hopping toward the doorway. 

On the way to the door Jensen stopped long enough to wave at Jeff, clutching his prize under one arm and hurrying to catch up with Danneel and Chad. His heart was fluttering with hope at the prospect of having the book, showing the kids at his school, finally being accepted. 

“I really can’t thank you guys enough.” Jensen smiled down at Danneel and Chad, glancing at Misha up ahead as they headed back down the hall to the main staircase. “Seriously, this is going to be so amazing.”

“We’re just happy to meet you Jensen.” Danneel’s plug slid up and wrapped around Jensen’s arm. “It’s been far too long since we had someone new to talk to.”

Jensen frowned, letting his finger wrap around the plug slowly. He wanted to ask about it, why they never met anyone new, but it wasn’t that hard to figure out. After all, it wasn’t like you could just go out and make new friends when you were a talking Tiffany lamp. “Maybe I could come and hang out with you guys again some time?”

“Oh yes plea-”

“Absolutely not!” Misha swiftly interrupted and spun back to them, hopping up and down as if he just couldn’t control his anger and agitation. “You can come back long enough to return the book and that’s it! We just can’t take any more risks-”

“Misha, calm yourself.”

“No, _Danneel_ , stop being so stupid about this! Think about the Master, how he’d feel if he found out there was someone here. In his _home_ -”

“Seriously Misha, _shut up_.”

“Chad! What the fuck is wrong with you two? Are you seriously this fucked up in your minuscule appliance brains? What will you do if-”

Whatever scenario Misha was about to lay out for them, they weren’t going to hear. Mainly because in the next moment a roar louder than anything Jensen had ever heard before echoed through the grand open front room. A shudder of fear tore through and his wide eyes snapped up, fixing on this... creature... on the opening of the left hallway.

Jensen had never seen something that looked like the beast just barely visible in the sunshine lighting the room. Part of him looked like a wolf on hind legs, or maybe a bear, with broad shoulders and sharp fangs he could see as the roar continued, and if anything grew louder. In the next beat the creature’s hand lifted and yes, there were claws, sharp and dangerous looking and Jensen’s heart lurched up into his throat and lodged there. 

“Run Jensen,” Danneel called out, almost screamed, and it was barely loud enough to be heard over the echoing roar.

Fear was rippling through Jensen in almost painful waves and for a long moment he didn’t think he could feel his feet. Or his legs. Or anything really but the painfully hard race of his heart. 

Then reality came crashing back and Jensen sucked in a sharp breath and bolted forward. He’d never run so fast in his life, hip colliding hard with the banister and causing him to stumble just a moment. Jensen bit his lip to keep from crying out and forced himself not to look back as he ran down the stairs, jumping the last three out of sheer desperation. 

There was a loud clattering behind him, Jensen was fairly sure he heard Danneel or Chad screaming something, but everything faded out in the next moment. Something heavy and burning connected with his back and sent him tumbling hard down onto the cold stone floor. It took him a long, oxygenless minute to realize the heavy weight was the beast, his breath hot and moist panting against the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen turned his head to the side and tried to suck in a breath, something like a whimper falling from him as he spotted the sharply curved claws inches from his skin. “Oh my god,” Jensen gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself. He was going to die.

“Master, Master please,” Danneel’s voice was rushed and breathless, coming from some place close by that Jensen couldn’t see. “He’s just a boy. He didn’t know better. Let him go.”

The beast above him growled once more and shifted and the weight pressed down against Jensen’s lower back, making him gasp in pain. His entire body was reeling from lack of oxygen and every second that passed felt like another step closer to death’s door. And he was pretty sure it couldn’t get worse, until a deep, rough, raspy voice sounded from above him. 

“I will _not_ have intruders in my house. He will be punished.”

Then suddenly the weight was gone and Jensen was gasping in wonderful, delicious, deep lungfuls of sweet oxygen. His eyes fluttered open and he thought, maybe, the beast would just call his parents or something. That would be pretty bad punishment. Maybe he’d call the cops. Though he wasn’t entirely sure something with those claws could even work a phone. But knowing this house, the phone was probably a person and could dial itself. 

Now was probably not the time to get distracted with the little things. 

Especially when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back and lifted completely off the ground. Those claws were gripping the front of his shirt, lifting him easily several feet off the cold floor, and Jensen found himself staring at the massive beast’s face. He wasn’t necessarily hideous but shocking enough he couldn’t help but squeak. “Please don’t eat me.”

Apparently his request was enough to temporary surprise the beast, the Master, because he suddenly froze and simply stared up at Jensen. The large eyes blinking up at him were a shining hazel and some of the fear seemed to ease in him. There was something more behind those eyes, something that really wasn’t scary at all. 

“Who are you?” The beast growled, shaking Jensen roughly back and forth. “Why are you here? What do you want from me?”

Jensen swallowed thickly to keep from getting sick and finally reached up, curling both hands around the surprisingly soft fur of the arm lifting him up. If he fell from this height it was really going to hurt. The shaking instantly stopped, those dark eyes once more blinking up at him, and Jensen took a deep calming breath to answer the questions thrown at him. “I’m Jensen. I don’t- I didn’t know anyone lived here. I thought this place was haunted and I wanted the kids at school to think I was cool so I snuck in here thinking I’d take something to show them that I was brave and awesome enough to come in here all by myself and so you see I didn’t... know. That you were here.”

The beast looked even more thrown by Jensen’s rambling explanation and he slowly glanced down, presumably toward Danneel, Chad, and Misha but Jensen would rather not look.

Chad answered a moment later. “It’s true. We were just helping him out. In fact, he was just about to leave.”

“He trespassed in _my_ home,” the beast growled, lifting his gaze up to Jensen once more. “What the fuck were you thinking? What gave you the right to simply enter a place that didn’t belong to you?”

“I-I didn’t mean to. I thought, everyone thought, this place had been empty for years. I’m really, really sorry. I s-shouldn’t have trespassed. I promise, never again. Never ever.” Jensen tried to make his gaze look as innocent as possible, schooling back the fear, loosening his grip on the beast’s fur. “Please? Let me go? I’m really sorry.”

It seemed like, for a few minutes, the beast was actually considering the option of putting Jensen down and letting him leave. Then his lip curled, revealing one of those deadly sharp fangs, and he yanked Jensen close, tossing him easily over his shoulder and turning. “You must be taught a lesson.”

Jensen’s stomach flipped as his head was tipped over the soft fur of the beast’s back and he clutched at it, inhaling deeply to steady himself. He had no idea what type of lesson he was going to be taught but he was terrified, more than he had been when he was originally running from the beast.

“Oh no Master! What are you going to do to him? Please don’t hurt him!” Danneel’s urgent cries were coming from somewhere behind him but Jensen couldn’t get his eyes open. He was afraid to look down. Instead he buried his head in the soft warm fur and imagined it was something that would actually keep him safe instead of harming him like the beast clearly intended.

“He will be my prisoner, until he learns,” the beast growled and Jensen’s entire body tensed.

“Now now Jared, be reasonable. Honestly. What on earth are you going to do with a child running around the mansion? You know you must feed him and provide him shelter and what about his family? What will you do when they come looking for him?”

Jensen didn’t know this voice but he liked whoever - or whatever - it belonged to immediately. These were all very good points and he hoped it made sense to the beast. Who was apparently named Jared. That was a very normal, nice name and Jensen decided he’d use it now because referring to the creature as _beast_ all the time just made him scarier than he already was. 

Jared stopped his quick walk and yanked Jensen back again, holding him out to get a look at his face. “Who knows you're here?”

“N-No one,” Jensen answered quickly, before he could realize just how wise it might have been to lie in this particular circumstance. Maybe if he’d said his entire family knew he’d come to the mansion, were maybe even waiting for him out in the forest, then Jared would have let him go. At least he didn’t tell Jared that his family actually thought he was out camping with his friend’s family for the weekend, so no one would even realize he was missing until Sunday night when he failed to turn up.

“The boy doesn’t even care about his family,” Jared huffed loudly and tossed Jensen over his shoulder once more. “He will pay his debts.”

Jensen peeled his eyes open and could see the faint glow of light from Danneel as it shifted along the wall with each of her quick hops forward. He could hear them all Danneel, Misha, Chad and whoever that one voice belonged too. They were clattering and talking in quiet murmurs and Jensen was a starting to get a little sick. 

It felt like they kept moving for a long time, through different passages of the house, up another flight of stairs, around a corner, so many turns Jensen couldn’t even keep track. And just when he was finally starting to relax slightly into the heat of the large body beneath him, it was really kind of hard not to when it felt like he was laying on a really warm, really fuzzy blanket, everything spun all over again. 

Jared was tossing him across a room and Jensen nearly screamed until he landed with a bounce on a squishy mattress. The room was not at all what he expected. Actually, it was kind of nice, which didn’t seem right considering Jensen was supposedly being punished. 

“Stay. Here.” Jared growled then spun, stalking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

Jensen blinked at the closed door for a minute then clambered off the bed, running across the room and pressing his ear up against the wood.

“No one is to go into his room. No one is to help him. If I find out _any_ of you have even gotten close, I’ll throw you into the fire.”

Swallowing thickly once more, Jensen took a few steps back from the door and turned to look around the room he found himself trapped in. He couldn’t believe Jared, this crazy maniac beast with his talking household appliances, was _kidnapping_ him. This was like a nightmare. _Worse_ than a nightmare. 

Jensen was so screwed. 

~~

“Honestly, Jared, he’s just a boy.”

Jared growled low in his throat and didn’t turn back to the voice he knew would follow him. Tom was maybe the only one brave enough to call him on this, his actions, and the others he was sure had already gone into hiding. But he wouldn’t be called on his actions, it was _no one’s_ place to question him.

“He can’t be much older than eleven or twelve. What on earth are you going to do with him?”

The growl in him rose and Jared spun arm snapping out and knocking a vase along a table. It crashed into the wall with a loud shattering explosion, the long dead flowers falling limp to the floor in a puddle of dirty brown water. When the anger rose in him, surging and flaring, it was impossible to hold back and now, Jared wasn’t even trying.

How _dare_ that boy come into his house like that? How dare those he _trusted_ allow him to be there?

“And so what? Are you going to just keep him locked in that room for the rest of his life or something? You will have to feed him at some point I hope you realize. Unless of course you feel like adding murderer to your charming personality traits.”

Hissing, Jared finally turned to face the small boxy espresso machine that didn’t even flinch. Of course. None of them flinched anymore in the face of his anger. If he caused any fear at all in them it was likely only the fear of prolonged loud noises. But Jared would keep trying anyway.

“He’s seen me. He’s seen all of you!” Jared growled and paced over to Tom, driving his fist hard down on the table beside him. “What if he told? What would we do then? You think people are gonna be _enlightened_ by a damn espresso machine that doesn’t know how to shut the fuck up?”

To Tom’s credit, he didn’t so much as flinch at the not-so-subtle insult. Instead his bright blue eyes stayed fixed up on Jared, looking more annoyed then Jared had ever seen them. Which was saying a lot. “So what? You’re just planning on keeping him for eternity? And you don’t think his family will ever come looking for him? I know you’re not this stupid Jared.”

Once more the growl rose up in Jared and his fist swept out, almost touching the shiny black top of the espresso machine and knocking it to the floor. It was more satisfying than it likely should have been to see just the hint of something like fear flicker across Tom’s usually stony gaze. “I’ll deal with that, when I have to. For now. He stays.”

“Why can’t you just talk with the boy? Tell him how important this secret is. He seems like a... smart... kid. I’m sure he’d understand.”

“Oh fuck off; you don’t even sound close to believing that bullshit.” Jared turned away and paced across the room, stopping just short of the small end table that sat in the dim light of the grime covered windows. 

As it so often happened, Jared’s gaze dropped down to the ever present snow globe. Like a mockery of his very existence it sat there, tiny little flakes of snow slowly falling over a mansion that was crumbling. Jared could only vaguely remember what it had looked like in the beginning, when the little building inside had been such a perfect copy of the one he’d grown up in and always loved. Used to love. Now it was more like a cage, barely big enough to harness the beast it kept locked up, but that was just fucking life.

“Seems like it’s falling faster now, doesn’t it?” Tom’s voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, closer though Jared hadn’t heard him hop across the room. “Maybe the boy-”

“The boy is nothing,” Jared spat, turning from the snow globe before he succumbed to the urge to snatch it up. Sometimes, he felt like curling his claws around the stupid rounded glass and sending it shattering into the wall like the now destroyed vase. And a lot of the other breakable artifacts in the house that had long since been cleaned up. “Just a fucking thorn in my side. And I will figure out a way to deal with him for good.”

“I won’t allow you to harm him, Jared. No one will. Don’t make us fight you on this,” Tom sighed wearily but, mercifully really, he began his hopping back to the large double doors of the room. “And we _will_ be providing him some form of nourishment, whether you like it or not.”

Jared scowled and stalked across the room into the dark shadows, letting his claws drag down already shredded curtains. It sometimes helped to ease the anger, the cold hatred that was just there beneath the surface. Now, it did little but annoy him further.

~~

As the sun began to set Jensen curled his arms around his legs, pulling them up to his chest in the place he sat in the middle of the large four poster bed. It had been hours since he’d been thrown in this room, hours since he’d first stepped into this house. And the worst part was that no one would even realize he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. He’d lied to his parents, told them he was going camping with a friend, because he was tired about them worrying so much over his seeming lack of friends.

This was not the way things were supposed to go. Jensen had just been trying to prove something, prove his worth really, he’d just wanted to make some real friends so he wouldn’t have to lie to his parents anymore about friendships he didn’t have. He’d never intended to make Jared so angry.

Well, not like he’d really known that Jared existed in the first place.

“I don’t want to die,” Jensen whispered and sniffed loudly, trying to sallow down the prick of tears at his eyelids. Cool kids definitely didn’t cry.

“Now now honey, I really don’t think the Master intends death for you.”

The sudden voice surprised Jensen enough to make his head jump up, but by this point, after everything he’d been through, the shock didn’t last long. Not even when the large wardrobe across the room took large swings forward, almost like steps, and turned. Bright brown eyes blinked cheerfully at him and Jensen bit down on his lip uncertainly. 

“I thought... none of you were supposed to talk to me. Didn’t Ja- the Master, didn’t he say that?” Not that he would complain about the company, sitting for hours by himself in the room made him feel horribly lonely. 

“I think the Master has forgotten where we all like to hide out in the house. But regardless, I heard no such order. What’s your name dear?”

Jensen slowly shifted across the bed and dropped his legs over the edge, giving the wardrobe a weak smile. “Jensen. What’s yours?”

“Samantha. You can call me Sam though.” The smile the wardrobe gave him was a little unnerving but Jensen found his own growing regardless.

“Okay. Nice to meet you Sam.” Jensen dipped his head down, trying not to sigh as his shoulders slumped once more. Making a friend didn’t exactly make up for being kidnapped by a crazy beast. “Is... the Master... um, is he always so...”

“Hard assed?” Sam suggested then laughed, moving around the room with more ease than a wardrobe really should. “He does have quite the temper. But no, he’s not always this way. Or, he wasn’t. Since he became this monster though...”

Jensen’s head shot up, interest instantly perking up in him. He’d been curious about all these mysterious talking items since he’d first met Danneel, Chad and Misha. This was the first time one of them seemed actually close to speaking of them and Jensen couldn’t resist jumping on the chance. “Has he been this long? And you? I mean... you can’t have _always_ been a wardrobe. Though of course, you’re a really nice one.”

“Well aren’t you the little charmer.” Sam laughed and gave him a wide grin. Jensen grinned in return, wiggling just a little closer so he wouldn’t miss any of Sam’s sure to be interesting story, but in the next moment her smile fell and she sighed. “I’m sorry Jensen. I wish I could tell you but, it’s not my place to. Actually, I’m not even sure I _can_ tell you. This isn’t my story.”

Sighing once more, Jensen frowned down at his knees, trying to understand what he felt like he was missing. “But... something happened to you. And everyone here right? How’s that not your story?”

“I’m just... one of the people who got affected by it. But I’m not the main character. No, that particular character is much more... feisty.”

“I don’t think feisty is really the word I would use to describe Jared.” Jensen laughed and flopped down on his back on the bed, the smile falling from his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. “Sam? No one’s going to know I’m missing. Not until Sunday night at least. You don’t think Jared will kill me right? Maybe he’ll let me go by then?”

“I hope so Jensen,” Sam sighed and shifted a little closer, the bed creaking as she leaned against it. “But for what it’s worth, I really don’t think he’ll kill you. Jared, he has a lot of anger and I know how scary he can be but I honestly don’t think he’ll cause you harm.”

There was something a little uncertain about Sam’s tone, like she didn’t completely believe what she was saying, and Jensen swallowed thickly and closed his eyes.

~~

The large ornate chair scraped along the wooden floor as Jared sat and slid forward, tucking his legs under the table, ready to eat. But the plate before him remained empty and Jared growled softly, lifting his gaze to peer into the darkness beyond the candle glow around the table. No one had spoken to him all afternoon and he suspected they were mad at him but Jared really didn’t care.

“Where the fuck is my food?” He finally called as his plate remained empty, fist slamming hard into the table before him.

“The boy needs to eat,” Tom said dryly, hoping into the ring of candle light. “I’ve told Misha nothing is to be served until _both_ parties are here to partake in it.”

Jared stared at the stupid plastic espresso machine, blinking once, twice, then huffing. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“That you go upstairs and ask Jensen to come down and eat with you.” Tom rolled his eyes - which had always looked a little unnerving on the glorified coffee pot really - and hopped up on the table. “It’s not that hard. Human interaction will be good for you Jared. Remind you what it’s like to see the good side of humanity.”

“There is no good side of humanity. God.” Jared curled his paws over the edge of the table, tightening until the wood threatened to give. Of course, Tom didn’t react to his anger, simply continued to stare and Jared’s scowl grew. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

“I could go fetch him if you’d like?” Danneel suggested softly, appearing for the first time at his other side. “Jensen’s pretty comfortable with me already so I think he’d be more prone to listen. I didn’t nearly bite his head of after all”

“I can handle it!” Jared snapped, shoving hard out of his chair and causing it to tumble back against the floor.

It didn’t occur to him until he was up the main flight of stairs that this had probably been their plan all along. Danneel hadn’t intended to go get Jensen, she wanted Jared to do it, and by suggesting he was incapable he had to prove himself. Now he was stalking down the hall toward the room he’d thrown Jensen in and well, if this was what it took to show he didn’t _need_ interactions with humans then fine. He’d do it.

At the very least maybe he could somehow convince this stupid child the importance of his silence. Scare him so badly he’d never speak of the mansion again. At least then Jared could toss him out. In the morning, once he was absolutely terrified to his very core. Jared didn’t gain much delight in tormenting the boy but then, he didn’t gain much pleasure from anything.

“Open up boy!” Jared growled as he stepped up to the large double doors, pounding his fist on the wood. 

It was silent for several long minutes and Jared’s claws lengthened slowly as the anger built up in him. Finally, Jensen’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, surprisingly clear and sharp. “No.”

Jared’s eyes widened, shock temporarily rippling through him. _No one_ said no to him. “Get your fucking ass out here!”

“I said, no,” Jensen repeated just as firmly, his voice sounding from the other side of the door. 

“If you want to fucking eat then you have to open the door and come out here and join me,” Jared growled, the threat low and deep and vibrating through him.

Jensen was quiet again and Jared half smirked. _Now_ the boy was ready to take him serious. Until, of course, he spoke up again a minute later. “I won’t. I refuse and you can’t make me. I’m not going to eat with you!” 

“Then. Then! You won’t eat!” Jared nearly roared the words, anger boiling up through him in that familiar sharp burn. He spun and found Tom, Danneel and Chad staring up at him, all hopping back a step to avoid getting swung at. “No one is to give him food! If I find out _anyone_ has even dared to let him out of this room, I’ll toss you all in the fire. Do you hear me?”

Jared swept away down the hall before they could respond, no longer hungry. He slammed the door of his room shut behind him and panted heavily. _Stupid child._

~~

The low growl of his stomach was nothing compared to the pain it sent rippling up through him and Jensen sighed heavily, shoving off the mattress and wrapping his arms tight around his body. “ _So_ hungry.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, turning from the place she’d been staring out at the night sky. “Jensen, the Master is probably asleep by now. Maybe... if you walked quietly...”

Jensen’s eyes lit up at the prospect of having actual food and he hurried to the door, holding his breath as he tested the knob. Surprisingly, it wasn’t locked or anything and Jensen bit his lip at the buzz of excitement and nerves. He was relieved to finally be stepping out of the room, so hungry his stomach was starting to cramp, and all he wanted to do was run for it. 

Nearly tiptoeing down the hallway, Jensen’s head swung one way then the other, trying to guess where he was. He really should have paid more attention when Jared carried him to the room earlier. But he’d been far too distracted by Jared’s silky soft fur brushing along his skin. And well, you know, freaking out about being kidnapped by a giant beast with claws and his talking household appliances. 

Not that he thought Chad, Danneel, Misha, Sam and whoever was in the house was really interested in keeping him locked up. They all seemed very nice. But clearly Jared ruled with an iron fist, or however the saying went. 

Four turns later and Jensen was fairly sure he’d seen that painting of the horse eating grass before. He’d definitely circled around somehow. Sighing, Jensen rubbed along the ache in his stomach then froze as he heard something loud and metal clinking at his side.

“Whoa,” Jensen whispered as he slowly turned, eyes landing on a suit of armor clearly watching him, stepping forward slightly. “Damn. A suit of armor, that’s not such a bad thing to get turned into right? I mean, at least you’re still a pretty normal size. And it’s almost like still being human. Plus, everyone knows suits of armor are kind of bad ass.”

The suit of armor took another step forward, his arm shifting to the side, but the cover on his helmet stayed shut and he didn’t seem all that interested in responding. Which may have explained why he was hiding out in the hallway in the dark by himself.

Jensen frowned. He really didn’t have time for more enchanted beings that didn’t want him around. “Okay. Well um, look, I just want to get to the kitchen, if you could point the way? I’m really hungry.”

It seemed like, for a moment, the suit of armor was going to answer him. At least his head tilted to the side and he seemed to be considering Jensen. Then his arm lifted and pointed down the hallway and Jensen sighed once more. 

“And what then? I’ve been walking down these hallways for like, ever. Please, can you just tell me how to get there? I need he-”

“Why are you talking to a suit of armor?”

Jensen had never been more relieved to hear the little whir of Chad’s motors as he snorted a laugh. He spun quickly, looking down at the dust buster with a grin. “Chad! Thank god. I was trying to get to the kitchen but this asshole would tell me how to get there.”

“That’s because he’s just a suit of armor.” Chad laughed, turning to hop off down the hall, leaving Jensen to follow. “Suits of armor can’t talk Jensen. Duh.”

“Oh um. Right.” Jensen nodded, hurrying his steps to keep up with Chad. It actually didn’t make any sense, that the suit of armor didn’t know how to talk in a house full of talking items, but he didn’t want to point that out to Chad and hurt his feelings. “So will you take me to the kitchen?”

Chad stopped his hopping and slowly turned back to Jensen, sighing softly. “Man. I don’t know. The Master was pretty clear that we weren’t supposed to talk to you or feed you or anything. And I really don’t wanna get thrown in the fire...”

“Don’t be a pussy Chad.” The light of Danneel’s lamp appeared as she hopped around the corner, making the softest little tinkling noise with each motion. “He’s just a boy, we need to give him something to eat.”

“Well... alright. But if Master catches us, you’re taking all the blame. My motors weren’t made for flames.” Chad sighed with such a dramatic flare a little puff of dust fell from him and Jensen blinked, wondering if Chad really did go around vacuuming stuff.

Jensen didn’t say anything on the matter because his new friends were once more helping him out and he couldn’t complain about that. He trailed after Danneel and Chad gratefully - and it really wasn’t that hard to find the stairs with them leading the way. The pair chattered quietly, bickering like they didn’t really care what the fight was about, just that they had one in progress. 

A grin tugged at Jensen’s lips. It actually wasn’t so bad being stuck in this mansion. Not at the moment at least because for the first time in his entire life he felt like he had real friends. Sure they were a lamp and a dust buster and that should be weird but Jensen was oddly okay with it. And they seemed pleased with having a new friend as well, which just made Jensen feel special in a way he wasn’t used to.

In the kitchen they met up with Misha again. Like earlier in the day, Misha was none too pleased about Jensen’s presence. But after Danneel and Chad threatened to make Jensen food by themselves - a feat which Jensen wasn’t sure was actually possible - Misha finally gave in and began to gather supplies. Though, as much as Jensen watched, he couldn’t really figure out how. 

He settled in on the chair and listened to his friends and decided that being kidnapped in a magical house by a giant beast wasn’t really all _that_ bad.

~~

It was late by the time Jensen headed back up the stairs with instructions on how to get back to his room. Jensen was tired and his legs felt a little like jello but his belly was full of the delicious beef sandwich and soup Misha had made - and the couple of cookies Danneel had stolen from the pantry - and his entire body felt warm and pleasant. 

There was something like a silly smile on Jensen’s face, because he was sleepy and happy after the last few hours of real social interaction. Even if Chad and Danneel wouldn’t talk about their past - and Misha wouldn’t talk to him at all - they kept the conversation going and Jensen had never had such a good time in his life.

Jensen hummed softly as he rounded the corner, looking for the painting of the dog and blue house that Danneel had said would be on the wall by his room. But there was no painting. Instead it was two large double doors, one opened slightly, and the hum died in Jensen’s throat. There were noises coming from inside the room, enough to make Jensen’s heart speed up with the familiar swell of fear and nerves.

The following noise sounded almost like... a sniffle. Like someone was crying. Only, louder than a normal sniffle. Jensen swallowed thickly and looked over his shoulder, knowing he should turn and flee before his presence was spotted.

Jensen really wasn’t that good at doing what he _should_ do. Hence why he was stuck here in the first place. Wetting his lips, he slid forward and inched between the open crack of the door, blinking through the room’s darkness to try and spot the sniffing figure inside. 

It was Jared, crouched in the moonlight, but it took Jensen a few long moments to realize that. The beast was curled over a framed picture, holding it tight enough Jensen could hear glass cracking, and just the way his body shook suggested pain. Jensen nearly gasped, just barely swallowing it back. He had no idea what could make a cold, angry creature like Jared so upset but it had to be something major.

In the next instant Jared stood and spun, throwing the frame hard across the room and howling in rage. Jensen ducked out of the room in time to miss the crash of the frame against the door and he flattened against the wall. Harsh breaths shook his chest, his heart racing as he waited for Jared to come tearing out after him. He hadn’t thought Jared had seen him but the way he’d howled so angrily...

There was another loud growl, the shatter of glass, then silence but Jensen didn’t dare move. At least five minutes had to have passed before he finally slid forward once more, peeking into the room. The window was wide open, the shredded curtains blowing in the breeze, and Jensen was fairly sure Jared had just jumped off the balcony and run off. It was a little crazy to think about but Jensen was more caught up on the idea of learning a little more about Jared.

He shifted forward and dipped down, scooping up the broken frame and tipping it over so the shards of glass fell to the floor. When he turned it back his eyes fixed on the family smiling back at him, his heart lurching unpleasantly. 

That little boy, those smiling parents, Jensen wasn’t entirely sure why he hadn’t put it together before but now it made so much sense. The family in the photo was the same as the family on the painting at the stairway, Jared’s family. Jared’s _dead_ family.

“Oh my god. Poor Jared,” Jensen whispered, clutching the photo just a little tighter and looking up toward the empty balcony. Before Jared could return he left, still holding the picture, resolved to change things in the morning. 

Maybe Jared wasn’t really all that angry and mean. Maybe he was just lonely, like Danneel and Chad. He just didn’t know how to express it or something. Jensen understood not really fitting in, so, he could help.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen could hear the clatter of a spoon against a dish, low grumbles and growls, and his heart quickened just a little. Despite the image of Jared that he’d dreamed about - that beast curled in on himself in pain and agony and loneliness - Jensen was ridiculously nervous about stepping out into the dining room. What if Jared didn’t feel the same about sharing a meal together as he did the night before?

When Sam had ensured he looked proper and nudged him out the door a few minutes before, Jensen really hadn’t thought his stomach would be flip around in fear quite this way. He wasn’t even hungry but there was nothing wrong with giving Jared a chance. Maybe Jared could learn to return the favor.

“Um. Excuse me?” Jensen whispered as he finally worked up the nerve to slide into the room.

His gaze drifted up long enough to catch sight of Jared, the fur along his face and mouth was covered in oatmeal and his eyes were kind of wild. Jensen’s heart thudded painfully as Jared growled, bits of food flying from his mouth. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Jared, please,” Danneel hissed, leaping forward to wrap her power cord around Jensen’s arm and slowly twine up. “Hey honey, have a good night?”

“Yes. I uh, yes, thank you.” Jensen smiled softly down at Danneel then looked toward Jared once more, shifting forward uncertainly. He clutched Danneel’s power cord to help with the swell of fear and swallowed thickly. “Jared? Can I... may I eat breakfast with you?”

The scowl on Jared’s features wavered, like Jensen had surprised him, and Jensen watched as the beast’s gaze slid past him to Danneel. The Tiffany lamp must have nodded or something because in the next moment Jared was looking at him once more and growling softly. “I... suppose. You can join me.”

Jensen grinned, looking down at Danneel then bouncing forward to the table. “Thank you. I really- I mean. I know, I kind of make you really angry, and I’m sorry for not eating dinner with you last night but I um... well honestly? You kind of scare me a little. I mean, you’re really big and you have claws and fangs and-”

The soft tinkling of Danneel clearing her throat kept Jensen from babbling any further which was probably a good thing since Jared didn’t seem all too pleased by the words tumbling out of Jensen’s mouth. A deep, bright burning blush crawled up Jensen’s face and he ducked his head down, staring at the bowl of oatmeal that was slid onto his plate and listening to Jared’s quiet growl. 

“Sorry. I talk a lot when I get nervous. I don’t mean to. I think I talk a lot in general but only because I don’t usually have a lot of people to talk to.” Jensen could feel Danneel’s power cord wrap around his ankle under the table and he sighed shakily, risking a glance up at Jared. “I don’t really think you’re all _that_ scary.”

“Does it really look like I care?” Jared huffed, speaking around the food he continued to eat rather messily. If Jensen’s mother were here, she’d probably pass out from the lack of table manners.

Jensen thought it was probably better not to mention any of that though. “Not really? I guess? I must still make you pretty angry... you know I really am sorry about sneaking into your house yesterday. I know there’s not really any excuse but if it helps, it really was for a good cause. I was just trying to prove something to the people at my school who hat-”

“Jesus _fuck_ you talk a lot,” Jared spat once more sending little pieces of his oatmeal flying out. Only this time they flew out in Jensen’s direction, one landing on his hand, but it was nothing compared to the way Jared growled and smacked his furry hand hard down on the table top. “Can’t you just sit there in silence? God damn.”

Shock rippled through Jensen and tears pricked at his eyes, his shoulders slumping in defeat. It wasn’t like he really expected Jared to just open his arms and embrace him but, after the invitation for dinner the night before, he’d thought maybe the beast was at least a little interested in becoming friends. Clearly, Jensen was way off base.

As the tears continued to well in his eyes, finally trickling out to slide down his cheeks, Jensen sniffed loudly and pushed out of his chair. Hiding out and starving in his bedroom until Jared went to bed was better than being yelled at.

“Sorry,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut tight and turning away from the table. “I just thought...” Shaking his head Jensen hurried out of the room before he could finish the sentence, before Jared could growl again or worse, like attack him as he had the day before. 

~~

“Oh for fuck’s sake Jared.” Danneel snapped the moment Jensen disappeared from the room, hopping up on the table and glaring at Jared with all the force of her tiny, glassy eyes. “Just how large is the stick buried up your ass? Because this behavior? With the first person who’s come along in _ten years_ and actually stuck around? It’s barbaric!”

Jared clenched his jaw. He _hated_ being lectured, especially if the person doing the lecturing happened to be right. “Fuck Dani, did you miss the _beast_ memo? I’m not a god damn bunny rabbit. And I’m not gonna taking on the role of this kid’s buddy just because there’s some damn bullies at school. The last thing I need is to hear some spoiled little brat whining about how _hard_ his life is. He doesn’t even _know_ a hard life.”

Danneel stared at him for several long minutes, the look on her face completely unreadable. When she finally spoke up, Jared wasn’t sure he’d ever heard her voice so cold. “You have no right to complain about your life, Jared, because you are the _only_ reason we’re all stuck this way. The way I see it? You’ve finally got a human in your house - even if you’ve basically kidnapped him - and this is your one and only chance to break the curse. And I swear to fucking god and all that’s holy, if you squander that opportunity, if we’re stuck this way for eternity? Then I will do everything in my tiny little crystal hand’s power to make that eternity a living Hell, beyond anything you’ve ever felt. You got me Jared?” 

For the first time in a long time, Jared actually felt himself cowed by someone. He stared back at Danneel, her tiny finger pointed threateningly at him, and swallowed thickly. “What um... what are you suggesting I do? He’s just a boy. How could he possibly...”

“There’s no age restriction on the curse Jared. And god, sometimes kids even manage to love easier than adults. Less judgement. There’s still hope.” Danneel sighed and turned away from him. “Besides, I’ve spoken with him quite a bit and he’s _not_ just a kid. He’s thirteen. Do you remember what it was like when you were thirteen?”

With that she hopped off, leaving Jared alone with his thoughts and the bowl of untouched oatmeal on Jensen’s plate. That was alright, Jared would rather have not told Danneel that no, he couldn’t remember being thirteen. He couldn’t remember being anything but this creature. 

~~

Sniffing loudly, Jensen curled his arms tighter around his legs and pressed them hard to his chest. It was probably silly to still be upset about this. At least an hour had passed since he’d run from the dining room and continuing to cry over it was ridiculous. Jared obviously didn’t care about how upset he was, he didn’t care about Jensen at all, and trying to fool himself into thinking otherwise was pointless.

“Jensen, honey, I wish you weren’t so upset,” Sam nearly whispered the words, probably because last time she’d tried to speak up Jensen had quickly told her how much he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I wish I weren’t here,” Jensen mumbled, burying his head between his knees and sucking in a shaky breath.

Sam’s voice caught as she went to answer, the words cutting off in a strangle that had Jensen looking up in confusion. He was a little shocked to see Jared standing just inside the open doorway, clutching an armful of books and a plate with a large piece of chocolate cake, a glass of milk precariously balanced in the crook of his arm.

Jensen could only stare, a little shocked to see Jared there and looking well, kind of sheepish. However sheepish a beast could possibly look. “Do I...” Jensen cleared his throat, biting down on his lip uncertainly and sliding toward the edge of the bed to slowly stand. “Do you need something? I mean, can I um, help with something?”

“I just thought...” Jared blew out a breath that sounded a little pained and glanced over his shoulder at the hallway - maybe at Danneel or Chad or Misha but Jensen couldn’t see them. “Dani mentioned, you like books. You might... like reading? Them. The books.”

Blinking a couple of times Jensen’s mouth opened and closed and his heart did the strangest sort of flip twist in his chest. It definitely wasn’t all a bad thing though and Jensen managed a small smile as he stepped forward, reaching out to grasp the books Jared offered out to him. His eyes drifted down to the top book and his smile grew slightly. “Dorian Grey? That’s um, I mean, it’s actually one I enjoy quite a bit but normally it would be a little too grown up for someone my age right?”

“It used to be my favorite,” Jared said quietly, his voice not quite as tense as it had been before. “You don’t seem like much of a child anyway.”

Their gazes met and Jensen found his breath hitching in his throat. There was something behind the hazel of Jared’s eyes that felt different... somehow. Jensen had no idea what had changed in the last hour but obviously it had to be something important. As he took the books from Jared’s grasp, his fingers brushed over the beast’s soft fur and his heart quickened all over again. 

“I’m not. A child, that is,” Jensen whispered, clutching the books tight against his chest then slowly turning his gaze down to the cake and milk in Jared’s large paws. His stomach chose that moment to growl and Jensen bit down on his lip around a smile. “Is that for me?”

“It’s not a very healthy breakfast but Chad said...” Jared huffed, sounding annoyed that he was taking so much advice from his appliance friends, then continued. “He suggested you’d be more likely to... speak to me. If I bribed you with chocolate.”

“You’re not supposed to tell him that!” Chad’s voice called out from the hallway and Jensen couldn’t help bursting into giggles.

“Well, honestly,” Jared growled low in his throat, his eyes rolling. But Jensen thought, just maybe, there was a little bit of a smile on Jared’s lips. “Anyway. Here. Chocolate cake and milk and those books. That’s... those are things you’ll enjoy, correct?” 

Jensen grinned and turned to set his new books down on the bed before taking the plate and glass from Jared and nodding quickly. “Yes. Very much so, thank you. Jeff must have totally wigged about you taking so many books out of the library.”

A surprised look flashed across Jared’s face before he looked away, crossing the room and looking around like he had no real interest in Jensen at all. Jensen really hoped that wasn’t true and his eyes stayed trained on Jared as the beast spoke. “Actually I think he was just happy to see me in there again. It’s... been a while.”

“Why? You don’t like reading anymore?” Jensen shifted back to set the cake and milk on the nightstand then dropped onto the edge of his bed. He remembered the words Chad had said the day before about Jared and his claws and wet his lips nervously. “Is it um, because of your claws?” When Jared’s gaze snapped quick to him Jensen quickly looked down. “Because it’s okay, I mean, I understand. Don’t want to damage your books and all...”

“Actually it’s just, hard to read, like this,” Jared mumbled and turned away, sounding just a little embarrassed by the truth. “Guess being a monster kind of killed my eyesight. Whatever. So look I’m just gonna leave you with your books and your cake and I’ll just... see you later.”

“You could stay,” Jensen said in a quick rush, pushing up to his feet again and staring up at Jared. When the beast turned to him his big brows were drawn together in confusion and Jensen wet his lips nervously. Continued with his line of thought didn’t seem like the smartest idea but he had to try, at least one more time. “I could um... I could read to you? If that sounds- or... well I guess that must sound like a really stupid idea.”

Jared stared with such open shock that Jensen had to drop his gaze and lay his hands over his cheeks, covering the bright blush on his cheeks. He’d kind of been an idiot, thinking Jared would want to listen to some little brat kid that he hated reading a book aloud. He’d probably only been nice to Jensen in the first place so that when he let the boy go, Jensen wouldn’t run off and immediately tell his parents about the horrible creature in the haunted mansion.

“You would... do that?” Jared almost whispered the words, stepping forward slowly. As Jensen’s gaze lifted slightly he could see Jared’s fur covered paw extending toward him and his heart stutter stopped almost painfully. “Really?”

Jensen wasn’t sure what was shocking Jared the most. The fact that Jensen as a _child_ could be so nice or the fact that _anyone_ was being nice to Jared at all. It caused the strangest tightening in Jensen’s chest, like a fist clenching around his heart, and he stepped toward Jared to speak softly. “I would like to. If you think you could stand spending a little while listening to my voice. I know, the um, talking...”

“I didn’t mean to be such a dick,” Jared grunted, shifting uncomfortably like it took a lot out of him to apologize.

As far as Jensen was concerned, all of this was very good progress. Jared was talking to him and being relatively nice and there hadn’t been any roaring or slamming of fists. And, since Jensen knew he’d probably be stuck here at least another day - maybe not so unwillingly - he really wanted to keep things going on the right path. 

“It’s okay,” Jensen murmured and inched just a little closer to reach out and lay his palm flat over Jared’s forearm. It was silky, soft in a way he didn’t honestly expect, and Jensen’s blood rushed down to his cock with alarming speed. Which was enough to make his cheeks flame and his hand drop, his body stiffening and sliding back a step. “So um... we can go somewhere to read? Or in here?”

“The sitting room.” With that Jared stepped past Jensen, stooping down to gather up the books and sweeping out of the room, leaving Jensen to follow. 

That was probably a good thing. He needed to get his body under control before he did something really stupid. As if being turned on by a giant beast wasn’t stupid enough.

~~

It surprised Jared just how soothed his nerves felt after an entire morning of listening to Jensen read. The boy was sitting on the floor just to the side of Jared’s feet, the book open in his lap, his body relaxed, and Jared kept getting the strangest urge to reach out and caress his hair back from his forehead. Now that he’d opened his mind to the idea of accepting the kid, spending time in his presence, Jared found it remarkably easy to enjoy the companionship. 

That didn’t make a lot of sense, considering his track record with people but Jared thought maybe Danneel’s words had finally registered. He’d always known it was his fault that the people in his life had been transformed into these household items but he’d also known there wasn’t a lot he could do to change things. After all, the curse had pretty clear limitations. And it wasn’t like future prospects were lining up at his door.

“I think I need to stop for a bit.” Jensen tilted his head back to look at Jared, soft smile on his full lips. “My throat’s kind of starting to hurt.”

“Oh, right, of course.” Jared was an idiot. He shouldn’t have let the boy continue to read for hours on end like this. Swallowing a groan of irritation at himself, Jared snatched the glass of ice water from the coffee table and held it out to Jensen. “I guess you’d probably like some time alone for a while now.”

Jensen took the glass from him and their hands brushed and not for the first time Jared watched as a deep blush seemed to crawl up the boy’s cheeks. He wasn’t entire sure what to think of that so he simply scooted back slightly as Jensen slid up onto the couch, settling onto the cushion beside him. Jared was tempted to look around, see if Danneel and Chad were watching as they had been earlier, but part of him really didn’t want to know.

“Do you think we could just, maybe, talk for a little while?” Jensen suggested quietly, staring intently down at his water in between short little glances up at Jared. “I mean, if you think you can handle spending even _more_ time with me that is.”

Yeah, Jared really shouldn’t have reacted the way he had with Jensen earlier that morning. The kid clearly still expected him to just lose it at any minute and Jared really wasn’t as angry as he had been the day before. Sure, it irritated him that Jensen had invaded his privacy, broken into his house, but there was no denying he’d sort of started really enjoying the boy’s company.

“We could talk for a while.” Jared nodded slowly, laying his paws out to the side then shifting them up to his lap. He didn’t really know _how_ to just sit with someone and have a conversation. It wasn’t something he’d done in a long time. And now Jensen was probably going to ask questions that were going to just make Jared defensive. He always got angry when he got defensive. Shit. This wasn’t going to end well. “What are we talking about?”

The grin on Jensen’s face was kind of worth taking the risks with the conversation and Jared shifted slightly toward the boy. It seemed to encourage Jensen, in the next moment he pulled his legs up on the cushion between them so they rested against Jared’s side, sending a burst of heat crawling up through him in steady waves.

“Well...” Jensen began slowly, wetting his lips and tapping his fingers thoughtfully on the glass before looking up again. “Can I ask how long you’ve been like this? You know... like um... like...”

“A monster?” Jared suggested flatly, looking away from Jensen as the smile on his lips fell. “A decade I guess. I haven’t really been tracking the time but, that sounds about right. It was... after my parents died.”

When he looked back over at Jensen, there was nothing but sadness on his face and Jared scowled, wondering who had given the boy details of the story. Obviously he already knew that Jared’s parents were dead, he must have been speaking to _someone_. But Jensen must have realized where Jared’s thoughts were headed because he spoke in a rush before Jared could question him. “You’re the boy in the painting right? That used to live here? I just, okay look I might have seen you last night, in your room, when you threw the picture. I realized it was you who once lived in this house with your family. I mean, of course, when you were human.”

Jared’s jaw dropped for a moment, his eyes widening as he stared at the boy with growing aggravation. “You were _spying_ on me? Jesus fuck kid, do you really have no sense of personal boundaries? Are you really such a self entitled little brat that you feel like you can just go around digging into other people’s personal business? Breaking into their homes? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The way Jensen’s bright green eyes shone even stronger as they filled with tears was enough to seep a good deal of the anger from Jared, but he wasn’t taking his words back, the kid needed to learn a lesson. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered, twisting away from Jared and reaching out to set his glass on the table in front of the couch. “I didn’t mean too. I got lost and I just... I’m really sorry Jared. I just wanted to know a little more about you.”

“There are better ways to learn about me then _spying_. Damnit Jensen, if you really claim not to be a child then you better stop acting like one,” Jared growled and shoved up to his feet, needing to get away from the boy and this room before he lost control of his anger. “And stop crying, it doesn’t help the matter.”

“If you hate me so much then why have me here?” Jensen called out before Jared could stalk from the room, continuing when he froze at the doorway. “Why not just kick me out and forbid me from coming back? You know I’d never tell anyone, they’d never believe me anyway, so why keep me here at all?”

Jared clenched his jaw. It was a tough question, one he’d been trying to figure out the answer to ever since he decided to lock Jensen away the day before, and he wasn’t entirely sure what route to take. Only, when he wasn’t pissed at the kid, Jared actually found him quite endearing and a part of him couldn’t help wondering the _what if_. Now though, he was still pretty irritated so he slowly turned and stalked back to Jensen, gripping both arms tightly and bending down into his space.

“Because. People like you, especially spoiled little brats who think they can just get away with doing whatever they want, need to be taught lessons. They need to be punished. And I’m the one who’s going to be punishing you.” He growled the words in a low hiss to Jensen, almost smirking when he felt the boy tremble.

Only, instead of fear in Jensen’s gaze as he looked up, it seemed like there was heat burning up at Jared, the boy’s cheeks once more coloring with that bright stain of red. “My parents will find me,” Jensen whispered in return, sounding strangely breathless. Which went pretty hand in hand with the smell of arousal wafting up from his small form. “You’re crazy if you think you can really hide me away here.”

This time the smirk did grow on Jared’s lips, his hands tightening over Jensen’s arms until the boy’s lips parted in a gasp. “Oh Jensen, how foolish you really can be. Did you see the gates when you illegally snuck onto my property? No? Well now if you go look you’ll noticed how they’re all locked up, completely impenetrable. Even if your parents manage to make it out this far to try and find you, they’ll know you never could have made it over the walls protecting this place. And this house is all dark, boarded up, it’s the absolute last place they’d think to look for you. So, get comfy, Jenny, you’re not going anywhere.”

With that Jared released the boy, spun, and strode quickly out of the room. The anger was mostly completely gone now, replaced by a burn of _want_ so strong, his body was thrumming with it.

Jared moved quickly through the house until he could retreat to the safety of his room, slamming the door shut behind him and slump hard against it. “Shit,” he hissed as his cock stirred for the first time in years. 

How was he letting this boy affect his body in such a way?

~~

“You are a lot of things, Jared, but until this moment I had truly never considered you a monster.”

The cold tone of Danneel’s voice didn’t really surprise Jared. He’d been waiting for her to come to him, to express her anger on Jensen’s behalf, and part of him was pretty sure he deserved it. When he glanced that way his gaze flickered over the tiny lamp, Chad and Tom at her sides, and he sighed. “Spare me the lecture.”

“We absolutely won’t,” Tom insisted, a burst of steam spraying from the top of his machine bits. Jared wanted to point out how retarded that made him look but he didn’t want to be called childish as well. “How could you treat a child in such a way? Why terrify him like that?”

“He’s not a child,” Jared snapped, spinning toward them with wide spread arms and a deep scowl. “First you’re encouraging me to get to know him, get him to _fall in love with me_ to break this damn curse, and then you keep insisting he’s a child. You see how fucking messed up that is? It should be _wrong_ to want him!”

Danneel was the first to hop closer, her eyes wide and glistening up at him. “Is that... why you’re so mean to him? Because you already like him a little and you feel guilty about it?”

It really annoyed Jared how spot on Danneel was already. Damn her. “The kid is selfish and spoiled. He’s a brat and he came into _my_ space. He spied on me. God. How dare he do that?” 

“Oh boo hoo,” Chad grunted, the engines of his stupid little dust buster whirring for a moment. “So he spied on you, watched you having a meltdown, he doesn’t even have to sneak around to see that. You’re always having melt downs so where’s the shock behind that?”

“Would you like me to bash you with a hammer?” Jared suggested flatly, glaring down at Chad. “Because I really have no problem with that.”

“You’re really not that terrifying,” Chad rolled his eyes and Jared swallowed the urge to stalk over and punt kick him across the room. He was pretty sure this was something Chad wouldn’t have said the day before.

“You need to go and apologize to Jensen.” Danneel swiftly interrupted before Chad could say anything more and the fight could continue. “You need to tell him that you have serious anger issues and you’re an idiot but you can _try_ to be something more.”

Jared rolled his eyes and clenched his jaws together, once more resisting the urge to damage something. The last thing he wanted to do was _apologize_ but he couldn’t really escape the look in Jensen’s eyes. But there was also that flush on his cheeks and the heat of body, the smell of arousal, and well... he couldn’t really ignore that. 

“And what happens when I do what the fuck ever in the next few hours to piss him off again? It will happen again, it always does. Nothing changes. What am I supposed to do then?” Jared glared down the three familiar appliances. It truly wasn’t that long ago when at least Chad and Danneel would quiver at Jared’s sharp look, the clear anger in his features. “Why aren’t you terrified of me any longer?”

The lamp and the dust buster exchanged a look before the plastic of Chad’s body lifted in a weird sort of shrug that sounded like he was breaking his cheap mold. “Jensen’s worth sticking up to you for. Besides, you’re not all that scary after seeing your eyes get all goo goo listening to a thirteen year old reading _Peter Pan_.”

“He was reading Oscar Wilde,” Jared corrected, scowling when Chad seemed to smirk in response. That probably didn’t aid his cause very much. “I can still cause you just as much harm, Chad, don’t forget it.”

“Sure Jared, you’re ferocious,” Danneel murmured comfortingly and flicked her power cord up, stroking down Jared’s arm. “Now, go apologize to Jensen. Make things right again. And when you fuck up next time? You’ll just apologize again, okay?”

Jared groaned and rubbed his paws through the fur on his arm, trying to shake away the growing aggravation. “What, no chocolate cake this time?” 

“I think just being genuine about your apology will suffice,” Tom huffed with another little burst of steam. “Oh and, maybe you should tell him he won’t be forced to stay here forever. I mean, you _won’t_ keep him forever right?”

The slightest smirk played against Jared’s lips and he glanced down at Tom. “I haven’t decided yet.”

He stepped over them and left the room before they could figure out if he was serious or not. If they were going to lecture him then he wasn’t necessarily going to make things easy for them.

~~

Jensen had no idea how much time had passed since Jared had left, he’d walked blindly up to his room, blinking through the tears in his eyes and trying to fight the swell of heat crawling through him. It was the strangest combination of sensations. He was terrified by Jared’s words, knowing his family wouldn’t ever be able to find him or save him. And he was irrationally turned on by Jared being in his space, touching him. And he was hurt by Jared being so mean.

Which was probably why he’d snapped at Sam the moment he’d stepped into the room, telling the wardrobe to leave him alone because he couldn’t handle anyone else right then. Especially not a talking household item that would so glaringly remind him of where he was and the crazy world he’d somehow gotten stuck in.

Now Jensen was sulking, laying flat on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He had really thought Jared and him were getting along a lot better. Then he’d admitted to the thing he’d seen - which was totally not spying, for the record - and Jared completely lost it. Jensen was fairly sure Jared had the most irrational temper of any other creature on the entire planet. 

“Uuugh, so stupid,” Jensen groaned aloud and flopped over onto his side, curling in on himself. What was the most irritating, he thought, was how over the fear and the sadness and the anger, that arousal was still pressing and thick.

It didn’t even make sense to feel the familiar stirring of his cock in his jeans just from Jared’s fur on his skin. Even thinking about it at the moment was making his body hum and Jensen exhaled a shaky breath, wetting his lips and glancing uncertainly at the door. 

There was nothing he could do about his family right then. Maybe tomorrow or something he could get on Jared’s good side once more and talk him into letting Jensen go. But for now even thinking about it was pointless. And the same went for the sadness and the anger, nothing was going to happen to change those things stirring through every inch of him.

The arousal though... well. That was something Jensen could actually fix. It wasn’t like anyone knew what thoughts were tangled up in his mind, so he could get himself off thinking of those things he wouldn’t admit and that was fine. 

Biting hard down on his lip, Jensen rolled up to sit and drop his legs off the edge of the bed, hurrying to slip the button free on his jeans and drag the zipper down. Jensen figured he was thirteen years old, maybe it was just normal to get turned on by really weird things, like Jared’s silky soft fur and his bright burning hazel eyes. And his size.

God. He was _so_ much bigger than Jensen, towering over him, all hard lines and big muscles and yeah he should have been scary but it only made Jensen’s heart race. As his hand finally tucked under his boxers and pulled his cock free it was already hard and leaking, his heart racing almost painfully in his chest. He kept thinking of Jared with his paws around Jensen’s thin arms, only in his mind he didn’t stop at holding him there.

No, he would have pushed Jensen back until he was falling onto the couch. Then Jared would have extended his claws and tear at Jensen’s clothing, not caring that it was his only clean outfit. He would have stripped Jensen down to nothing then duck down and drag his tongue the full length up Jensen’s chest. 

“Oh god,” Jensen gasped, hips rocking up with the rush of pleasure, body falling back on the mattress. His fingers curled tight around the base of his cock and slowly stroked up, working his fist in a familiar squeeze twist as his free hand pushed up under the hem of his shirt, imagining Jared’s tongue sliding over his skin. 

Jensen twisted his fingers over his nipple imagining Jared’s teeth gently nipping at the flesh, dragging up. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to picture the soft silk of Jared’s fur brushing along his cock. It would be the perfect mixture of tickling, teasing, waves of pleasure. Jensen _wanted_ so badly it surprised him. Most of the time Jared was terrifying him, how could Jensen possibly want him so much?

“Jared, want-”

“Listen Jensen I-” Jared’s words were spoken almost over Jensen’s, following the beast into the room as he pushed the door wide open.

Jensen squeaked and clambered up, his eyes wide, his cock still red flushed and twitching against his body at just the sight of Jared. Shock seemed to keep Jared from closing his slack jaw and Jensen’s cheeks flushed so bright with embarrassment it hurt. “Oh my god,” he whispered, snatching a pillow and tugging it hard over his lap. 

This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. And considering the last twenty four hours? That was really saying a lot. Jared just kept staring at him and Jensen kind of wished he could melt into a big puddle and evaporate into the air. Or whatever. _Something_ to get the hell out of here where this beast was looking at him like he was a lunatic.

Then, Jared reached behind him and flicked the door shut. It clattered loudly and Jensen’s mouth went dry, his heart lurching into double time as Jared stepped back and turned the lock, the thunk of the deadbolt sliding into place echoing strangely in the otherwise silent room. 

Well, silent outside of Jensen’s heart and pulse racing in his ears. He clutched the pillow on his lap tightly and wet his too dry lips. “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t, I um, it just... you made me feel like-”

“Shut up,” Jared growled and crossed the room in three quick steps, sliding up onto the mattress on his knees. He hesitated with his arm extended to Jensen before he grasped the pillow and tossed it to the side.

Jensen gasped as Jared suddenly pushed him back on the bed, tugging Jensen by the ankles across the mattress and closer to his large frame. The brush of fur over Jared’s bare middle had Jensen shuddering with a wave of pleasure and his hand slapped out, fingers burying instantly into the fur on Jared’s arm. “What are you gonna...”

“Touch you, obviously.” Jared glanced up long enough to meet Jensen’s gaze then he was looking down again and Jensen couldn’t really think.

The underside of Jared’s paw was a strange combination of silky soft and calloused, the pad of a dog’s paw, and that combined with the constant brushes of fur had Jensen instantly arching up. He moaned loudly, not bothering to hold back, and let his eyes fall closed as his head tipped back into the mattress.

No one had ever touched him like this, like Jared was pulling him apart from the inside out, and it was the best thing he’d ever felt. Jensen clutched Jared’s fur, holding on for dear life, his back arching up in a delicate bow to meet each of Jared’s steady strokes. The beast didn’t even hesitate, his palm sliding over and over along Jensen’s skin, a deep moan almost like a purr rising from his body. 

“You’re surprisingly beautiful,” Jared murmured, shifting around and drawing Jensen up onto his lap. In several quick movements he had Jensen’s clothing off and Jensen suddenly found his body spread bare along Jared’s. The beast wore minimal clothing, just a pair of dark knee length shorts, and Jensen felt like he was surrounded by fur and heat. “You want to come apart at my touch Jensen? Want your release?”

“Oh my god yes, please,” Jensen gasped and squirmed back against Jared, rocking up into his still moving grip and rolling back down against his crotch. There was a bulging heat in Jared’s shorts and Jensen’s stomach flipped flopped so dangerously he could no longer hold back.

Just _imagining_ Jared’s cock against his ass was enough to make his orgasm spark up in him. He shuddered against Jared’s body and squeezed his eyes shut, calling out the beast’s name as he rode out the all consuming splash of pleasure. Jared continued to stroke over his skin until Jensen was simply a twitching, shuddering wreck slumped against his furry chest, panting heavy and thick.

“You smell sinful,” Jared murmured with the softest chuckle, rolling his hips forward to grind against Jensen’s body. “I knew you wanted me. I could tell, before. I may scare you in ways but your body is drawn to mine. That’s very... dirty of you.”

Shame and guilt crawled through Jensen and he ducked his head, squirming out of Jared’s touch and scooting back until he could slide under the blanket. Jared was watching him when he risked a glance up but _god_ , what could he even say after something like this? What kind of person allowed a _beast_ to get them off? Or, for that matter, _thought_ about that beast on purpose as they got there.

“Jen?” Jared whispered and shifted a little closer, reached out to slide his clean fingers down Jensen’s cheek. “I’m just teasing you. Does it feel like a bad thing? Couldn’t you tell I wanted it too?”

“Y-yes,” Jensen gasped out and turned into Jared’s touch. He just couldn’t resist it. “But... I’m just a kid.”

“And I’m a monster. Life’s fucking weird like that.” Jared laughed and Jensen glanced up. There really wasn’t a lot of humor behind his words.

Jensen smiled softly and shook his head, shifting just a little closer now that he knew Jared wasn’t really disgusted by his weirdness. “You’re not a monster. You’re just... um. Enchanted? Right? I mean... you’re kind of a dick but you’re definitely not a monster.” 

The words fell from Jensen’s lips before he could really think about how they weren’t the wisest to say. After all, any time he suggested anything to Jared that the beast didn’t like, he definitely got upset. Jensen’s shoulders tensed and he risked a slow glance over, waiting for Jared to completely explode at him like he had before.

Surprisingly enough though, a slow grin tugged at Jared’s lips then the beast was laughing, head tipping back with his amusement. “Well you’ve got balls kid, I’ll give you that. So look, I think we’ve got off on the wrong foot, both times we tried to get on, so... I’m hoping this time will be better.”

Hearing that Jared actually wanted to try for their likely ill-fated friendship once more made hope and excitement flutter up in Jensen once more. He could still hold onto the chance that he and Jared would get along so well that eventually Jared would let him free. After all, Jensen could promise Jared he would come visit.

And he totally would. Because he liked Jared, he liked Danneel and Chad and even Misha was tolerable when he wasn’t being a tight ass.

“How do we get along better?” Jensen bit along his lip, fingers stretching out to play along Jared’s fur. “I’ll do whatever... I mean, I can promise not to spy any more, on anyone. I know how wrong that was. I just wanted to get to know you a little better, still that doesn’t mean I shoul-”

“Jensen.” Jared cut him off, laying a long finger over Jensen’s lips to stop the ever constant flow of words. “Yeah, you really do talk too much. It’s... endearing. But you’ve gotta learn to take a breath every now and then, give someone a chance to answer before you go assuming the worst, you know?”

It wasn’t the first time someone had pointed out to Jensen that his talking to much habit was going to get him in trouble at some point. But he thought it was finally time to start really working on it. Jared had a pretty short fuse, the last thing Jensen wanted to do was set it off. “Sorry,” he murmured and gave Jared a brief, small smile. “I’m the middle kid in my family, sometimes you have to learn to speak a lot to get heard a little. I mean, I know my family loves me, I swear I’m not saying that at all. But still you’ve gotta...”

He trailed off weakly as Jared’s smile grew and he realized he’d just as quickly fallen back into that babbling routine. _Damnit_. He really kind of sucked.

“Um... anyway. How do I make things better?” Jensen whispered and dipped his head down, wanting to lay against Jared’s warm body completely but not quite strong enough to move any closer. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to. Jared’s arms looped around him and dragged him close and Jensen sank gratefully into his form. “Let’s spend the afternoon... talking. You can tell me about you and I will tell you what I can. That seems like a good place to start, right?”

Practically beaming at the idea, Jensen nodded quickly and closed his eyes as he shifted to get comfortable laying on Jared’s large frame. He wasn’t going to bring up the curse - knowing how bad that had gone over before - but at least he could learn _some_ things about Jared.

~~

“I think we could finish this today,” Jensen said quietly as he stepped into the living room, holding up the book clutched in his fingers. Reading was something he’d been doing a lot of in the last day, when he wasn’t laying pressed up against Jared or walking with him through the grounds. It had been over twenty four hours since Jared had walked in on him... getting off and since then everything seemed to be better.

They ate together, talked a whole lot, read, got along. These were all really good things. But now it was early night and Jensen couldn’t help picturing his family. They’d know by now that Jensen hadn’t really gone camping with his friend’s family like he said. They would know Jensen was missing but, with the lie and the subsequent disappearing act, Jensen was pretty sure they might think he’d run away.

It kind of hurt to imagine the grief his parents would be experiencing, questioning themselves and what they’d done to make Jensen want to leave home like that. And Mackenzie, his little sister, she was so young she probably wouldn’t even understand. Josh would probably just think Jensen was being a spoiled brat. No matter what, it couldn’t end very well at all. If it ever came to an end that is. Jared might decide to forever keep Jensen here and his family would simply... never know.

As much as Jensen was growing fond of the beast - as long as Jared kept his temper in check - he couldn’t really be okay with his family simply... never knowing.

“Jen?” Jared’s tone was quiet, curious, and Jensen wondered if he’d kind of zoned out for a few minutes.

He looked up quickly and stepped forward, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “Sorry, just got... thinking. Anyway, you want me to read more now? Or should we save the rest for tomorrow?”

“You can read more now.” Jared nodded and Jensen moved past him to take up his familiar seat on the floor beside Jared’s feet. Only as he passed the beast reached out and snagged his wrist, tugging him quickly back and onto the warmth of Jared’s lap. “Sit here. Want you closer as you read.”

A shiver of pleasure slid through Jensen and he wet his lips, closing his eyes to soak in the pleasure of Jared’s form beneath his. It was really complicated - far more than it should be for someone his age - to feel such pleasure and enjoyment being with Jared and then longing and sadness thinking of his family. He thought he’d be okay if he could even just see them one more time, say goodbye, explain how he thought he found something a little special in Jared, no matter how he may look.

“Are you feeling alright?” Jared asked quietly and Jensen started, twisting on the beast’s lap to blinking up at him. He hadn’t realized he’d zoned, at least a few minutes must have passed because Jared was actually looking pretty worried. Though he smiled a moment later. “Not sure I’ve ever seen you quiet.”

Jensen shifted around in place until he could drape his legs over Jared’s thighs and lean against his chest, a small sigh falling from his lips. “I’m okay, I swear. I just... I was just thinking about things. So I should read now?”

“Yeah, you can read now.” Jared nodded and brushed his fingers through Jensen’s hair, pulling him just a little closer. 

Jensen thought about telling Jared how he already missed his family, how much it would mean to him, but things were still so fragile between them. He didn’t want to ruin it by upsetting Jared once more. So instead he opened the book and began reading, allowing the heat of Jared’s body to soothe him.

~~

Dropping down onto his bed, Jared stared down at his paws, trying to determine if there was something different about himself. A day before he wouldn’t have even noticed, it was nothing. Now he had Jensen and things just felt… different. More complex somehow. But better. Definitely better. 

At least he thought so. He hadn’t yelled at anyone all day, that had to mean something. Jensen calmed him down in ways that no one ever had before and Jared really wasn’t sure what to think about that.

“Jared?” Chad clattered into the bedroom, hopping across the room when he Jared didn’t snap at him for being interrupted. “Why are you in here?”

Brows furrowing, Jared shoved off the bed and paced slowly over to the table where the familiar snow globe sat. “Where else would I be?”

“With Jensen, in his bedroom.” Chad hopped over to Jared’s legs, glaring up at him. “Sam said the last couple of nights the boy was crying in his sleep. He’s lonely and sad, maybe a little scared. But for some crazy reason you make him feel better. So you should be there, you should hold him while he sleeps. He needs that.”

It hadn’t occurred to Jared that Jensen might still be scared. But he understood the loneliness. That was a very familiar feeling. “Do you really think he’d want me in his bed with him? With the way I am? I’m… well we both know exactly what I am Chad.”

“And yet he still gets all hot blooded around you.” Chad laughed and nearly full on body slammed Jared’s leg. “Now go!”

Jared huffed in something that sounded far too much like a laugh and headed for the door. Before he could disappear down the hall though he turned back to Chad, peering through the moonlight shining in through shredded curtains. “Chad? Do you really think Jensen might be the one? Even though he’s so young and… all of that?”

“Yeah Jay. I really do. And fuck if you don’t deserve it too.” The smile on Chad’s face was too hard to see in the faint light but Jared could hear it in his tone. 

Jared had never smiled this much in his beast form. It was an amazing thing.


	3. Chapter 3

With a laugh Jensen ran down the hill, diving forward after a couple of steps and tumbling down the slope in a quick roll. The bright green grass beneath him whirled past the faster Jensen rolled and he tucked his arms up against his chest to pick up speed. Wind rushed past his ears in a loud gush until Jensen slowed, flopping over onto his back and staring up at the shape-forming clouds in the ocean blue sky. 

Sometimes this whole mansion, the grass beneath it and the sky above it felt like it was enchanted. Like the world within these walls was trapped in some type of bubble or something. Jensen wasn’t entirely sure how to explain it but he enjoyed it. The last few days had just kind of been amazing in that way.

Getting to know Jared, learning how to school back the beast’s anger, reading books and playing games and spending a fair bit of time laughing at Chad and Danneel’s antics. It was enough that Jensen almost didn’t miss his family at all. _Almost_.

“Didn’t hit your head too hard on the way down did you?” Jared appeared over Jensen, blocking out his view and creating a shadow over his small form.

It was kind of a really welcomed shadow. Jensen grinned up at Jared and reached out for his hand, grabbing his furry hand and allowing the beast to pull him up. “I was just letting the world to stop spinning. Chad was right, that was a lot of fun.”

“I’m not sure how wise it is to listen to Chad’s advice.” Jared smirked and pulled Jensen in against his side, guiding up around the steep hill and up the winding path to the mansion at the top. “Let’s go inside and find something smarter to do with our afternoon.”

Jensen could think of a variety of things they could do to pass the time. But outside of Jared coming to Jensen’s room most evenings after he’d already crawled between the blankets - Jensen always waited for him to turn up because there was nothing better than snuggling up against the beast’s warmth - they hadn’t done anything physical since they first began to get along. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was because Jared wanted none of it or because he didn’t believe Jensen did, but that was something he was ready to find out.

“We could lay down?” Jensen suggested, glancing up at Jared quickly then dropping his gaze once more. “I mean... I _am_ a little tired after all.”

“Oh are you now?” Jared laughed softly and tugged Jensen in just a little tighter. He didn’t protest though, simply led Jensen inside and guided him up the flight of stairs to the bedroom. 

Ever since Jensen and Jared began to get along, Sam had taken up residency in another room. Which was probably for the best considering what Jensen had in mind. The moment he stepped inside his room he began to pull at his clothing, slipping his shirt off and tossing it toward the foot of the bed. Jared had shared some of the clothing from his childhood and most of it fit Jensen, despite it being not what he’d normally wear. 

His shoes and socks were next to go and it wasn’t until Jensen began slipping his pants off that Jared cleared his throat, causing the boy to freeze with his jeans around his thighs. “Um... thought I’d get comfortable.”

“Do you realize I can smell the arousal on you?” Jared asked quietly, a low murmur that rumbled his chest as he stepped closer, dipping down so his fur brushed over Jensen’s bare shoulders. “Whenever you begin longing for me, it radiates from your body, and sometimes it takes all of me not to slam you down and claim every inch of you.”

Jensen shuddered in a quick breath and let his pants drop, stepping free from them and turning toward the beast. He tilted his head back and peered up at Jared, wetting his lips slowly. Most people would probably only see a creature, some cross between a wolf and bear, definitely nothing they’d ever seen before, they’d probably be terrified. Jensen, on the other hand, only found himself wanting.

He couldn’t explain why the desire burned so brightly, why he longed for Jared as he never had another, but it was intense and boiling just under his skin. When Jensen looked up at Jared, all he saw was a being that, for whatever the reason, cared for Jensen in return. That was more than Jensen had ever had before and he couldn’t help reaching out, laying his hands on the strong muscles of the beast’s chest.

“Then why don’t you? I’d let you do anything, whatever you wanted. Why don’t you take me?” Jensen asked in a whisper, hoping his self consciousness wasn’t too obvious by the slight shake of his words.

The way Jared’s eyes softened at the edges told Jensen it completely was. The beast’s hand lifted, smooth fur covered thumb grazing down over Jensen’s cheek in a caress that was strangely tender for such a large creature. “What sort of life can I give a human? Give you? Jensen, you’re young, you still have so much of the world to experience, and I’m just... this creature.”

“But you weren’t always,” Jensen continued to whisper, closing his eyes and leaning into Jared’s touch mainly because he was afraid to make eye contact with this line of conversation. After all, last time he’d even gotten close to the subject of Jared becoming a beast, things really hadn’t ended all that well. “Maybe... you’ll be human again one day.”

“If only it were that simple,” Jared chuckled humorlessly, dipping down and lifting Jensen easily from the floor.

Jensen sank into the heat of Jared’s large form, the heat and desire rushing up through him as Jared carried him across the room. When he was tossed down on the bed his heart flipped and Jensen smiled softly up at the beast, legs spreading against his control. 

“Maybe you can tell me about it,” he suggested softly.

“Some day, perhaps,” Jared nearly growled but it wasn’t with anger. No, Jensen had heard this growl once before. He was affecting the beast, turning him on just as much and Jensen’s stomach knotted up at the thought alone. 

Before he could press for any more information Jared was grabbing his boxers by the hem and lifting up, sliding over Jensen’s thin body to expose the already rock hard weeping flesh. Jensen swallowed thickly and his lips parted on a surprised gasp as Jared dipped down and licked along his cock from base to tip.

His tongue was larger than the average human’s, rougher, sliding over Jensen’s skin and sending a buzz of power racing through every inch of him. Jensen moaned and spread his legs even wider, heels digging into the mattress, body lifting up to gain more of that slick warmth. Jared repeated the lick almost instantly, this time stopping at the top so his tongue could work slow circles over Jensen’s cock head and gather the forming drops of pre-come.

“Oh my god,” Jensen gasped out and curved his head back into the mattress, suddenly so turned on it was almost painful. 

The slow drag of Jared’s tongue didn’t stop either, the beast continuing to trail it over and over until every inch of Jensen’s skin was soaked through and his body was trembling from head to toe. Jensen had never so much as kissed someone and feeling this? It was more intense than he possibly could have imagined.

And then it only got better as Jared’s rough tongue slid down to circle around his balls, drawling up between his lips and sucking gently only to release moments later. The soft pad of Jared’s palm stroked along Jensen’s flesh, his other hand pressing shaking thighs further apart. Jensen’s eyes shot open and grew wide as Jared’s tongue suddenly slipped down behind his balls and began to prod at his hole.

“Fuck. _Jesus_ Jared,” Jensen moaned loudly and dropped both hands, just barely able to reach the top of Jared’s head and curl into his fur. He rocked his ass down against Jared’s tongue as it circled and prodded steadily, working with more and more force. Suddenly Jensen felt his body opening to the top of Jared’s tongue, that slick wet heat moving just up into his never been touched muscles, and everything in Jensen exploded.

He called out Jared’s name so loudly he was pretty sure every appliance in the house had to have heard it. He’d probably get crap from Chad about it later but Jensen really didn’t care. At that moment all he could focus on was the way his body felt like it was loose all over, tingling and humming, and a dopey smile was stretching to permanently pull his lips apart. It was the best thing _ever_. 

“Holy shit Jared,” Jensen half laughed, half moaned, still a little breathless as he flopped over to blink blearily up at Jared. “You’re amazing.”

“Mmhmm,” Jared hummed softly and shifted around, gathering Jensen up against his body and gently stroking his side. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen reached out to lay his hand on Jared’s chest and slowly slid down, finger tips brushing the top of worn shorts. “I could... return the favor?”

In a flash Jared was gone, Jensen suddenly found himself tossed back on the mattress and blinking up at the beast who was already near the doorway. “Don’t even joke like that Jensen.”

Confused, Jensen sat up and slowly slid to the edge of the bed, letting his feet drop to the cold wood floor as he stood. “I wasn’t joking. I want to get you off. I don’t have to give you a blow job if you don’t want me too but I mean, I could use my hand. If you want. I know I’m just a kid and everything but-”

“This has nothing to do with you,” Jared snapped, growling as he dug fingers through his fur. “I know what I am. And I’m not stupid or desperate enough to even begin thinking you’re interested in me like that. I’m a fun fix, for some sick reason you get off on it, but when you leave - which I know you will, of course you will - then I’ll be the one left behind.”

With that Jared turned and swept from the room, leaving Jensen gaping at the empty doorway, his heart contracting so painfully he couldn’t believe he’d just experienced such life altering pleasure.

~~

“So fucking stupid,” Jared growled and swung out, knocking a small end table with his arm and sending it flying across the room. It hit the wall with a less than satisfying clunk and Jared felt inclined to march over, snatch it up, and throw it again and again until it shattered into a million pieces. 

How the hell had he let this happen?

Less than a week with Jensen and Jared had somehow fooled himself into believing this could really be so simple. Like Jensen could honestly return the feelings already stirring up in Jared. Maybe he’d simply been alone too long, been _longing_ too long. Could desperation cause a person to fall in love with the first human to come their way in a decade? If only Jared wasn’t so sure that these feelings were exclusive to Jensen alone.

“Jared?”

Honestly, he’d expected Chad, Danneel, Tom or hell, even Misha to follow the growls and angry crashes. The fact that it was Jensen’s timid voice in the doorway had Jared freezing, his fingers curling into fists as if that would somehow slow the crazy race of his heart.

“Listen,” Jensen continued and Jared could hear him shuffle a few steps forward then stop. “I don’t know um, exactly what I did, to make you so angry... but I’m sorry. I thought you wanted... well, god, why would you want some kid touching you? I know I’m not really anything special or-”

“Stop.” Jared interrupted before Jensen could continue his ramble. It hurt his heart in a strange twist clench, thinking Jensen was so quick to take the blame. He didn’t understand what the boy saw, how he could look at Jared like he was so great. Like the boy was blind to the monster he knew he was. “Fuck, Jensen. You’re just - you’re absolutely insane.”

There was a sharp inhale, a quick sniffle across the room and Jared groaned as he realized his mistake. Jensen’s next words were quiet and weak as he back up toward the door once more. “Oh. Okay. I’ll just...”

“How can you think this is you?” Jared spun toward the boy, stalking quickly across the room and stooping down to peer into bright emerald eyes. “I am the beast here. Hiding out in a room completely demolished by my anger. I’m short tempered and irrational and a... _jesus_ how could you even think of touching me? How could you even want that?”

Jared paced back across the wreck of a room and collapsed down onto the mattress, hanging his head and praying Jensen would just go away before he witnessed Jared’s incoming meltdown.

But then, of course, Jensen was always something truly remarkable. In the next moment a warm, small hand came to rest on Jared’s shoulder, fingers combing down through his fur as the boy stepped in closer.

“I can’t explain why, exactly, I’m so drawn to you but it doesn’t change that I am. These last few days... reading with you and getting to know you and just, all of that, it’s meant so much to me. That has to be important right? In some way? Don’t I mean something to you?” There was hope and a nervous shake to Jensen’s tone, his body pressing up against Jared’s side as he shifted just a little closer.

Jared pulled in a shaky breath and slowly lifted his gaze. He really wasn’t prepared for the shiny tears in Jensen’s eyes, causing them to glisten and twinkle. “Oh Jen,” he sighed out a breath and traced his fingers down Jensen’s jaw, lips twitching in a small smile as the boy automatically leaned into the touch, free hand lifting to curve over Jared’s. “You mean... far more to me then I ever could have expected. You’re the first person in so long to really _see_ me and that’s- god. I can’t even explain right. Just, please don’t doubt that you mean something to me okay? Because that’s pretty much the only thing right now that I am sure of.”

An excited little bubble of a laugh fell from Jensen and the boy fell forward, wrapping his arms tight around Jared, all but climbing into his lap. “Then stop pushing me away. Let me be with you because it’s what I want. Okay? Will you let me now?”

It seemed like a stupid idea. At least, some nagging part of Jared’s brain was warning him how this could never end well. After all he may have told Jensen a few days before that the gates were locked and his family would never find him but how could he really be sure? And there was still the fact that he was forcing Jensen to stay there. If he offered the boy his freedom, Jared was sure Jensen would leave and Jared would be alone once more.

Still, his arms slid around Jensen’s lithe body and he dragged him even closer, ducking down to inhale the familiar musky scent of the boy. “Okay, Jen, I’ll let you.”

For a while Jensen simply pressed into his warmth, obviously gaining some sort of comfort from the touch. Jared couldn’t understand that, even if he was certain his heart didn’t work at all in the way a normal persons did. Jared was pretty sure he’d been a beast for too long to still find peace in the little things.

It was warm though, comforting in many ways, and Jared found himself swaying back as sleep began to tingle along his nerves and pull him under. Until, of course, Jensen pulled away from Jared suddenly and headed across the room.

Jared rubbed the rising sleep from his eyes and blinked over at the boy, tilting his head to watch him move. But as he began to realize what Jensen was heading towards, Jared’s heart flipped hard in his chest and he took off across the room. Nearly diving forward, Jared tackled into Jensen, rolling along the floor before the boy could grasp the snow globe he’d been reaching for.

“Holy shit,” Jensen gasped in a sharp breath, letting out a pained wheeze a moment later. “What did I do?”

“You can’t touch that,” Jared growled, his arms clenching tight around Jensen. “Not _ever_. Do you hear me? Promise you’ll never touch it.”

“But... what is it?” Jensen twisted around to look at Jared, brows pulled together in a confused frown. “I mean, it looked just like a snow globe, isn’t that what it is?”

Jared blew out a low shaky breath to try and ease the urge to yell at the boy and send him away. He already knew how pointless that was. “It’s a very important snow globe. And you can’t touch it. Do you hear me Jensen? Please, promise you won’t.”

It was clear by the shock on Jensen’s face, Jared’s pleading tone must have been clear. He knew he’d never spoken to the boy in this way but the idea of Jensen snatching up the snow globe, shaking it, possibly dropping it... the very thought made Jared shudder.

“Okay. I won’t.” Jensen nodded slowly and shifted around as Jared loosened his grip, sitting up to face him with a curious purse of his lips. “Will you tell me why? What’s so important about that thing?”

“Nothing.” Jared shook his head and pushed up to his feet, turning away from Jensen and heading back across the room to his bed. When Jensen inhaled - likely to ask another question - Jared growled and spun swiftly back to him. “I said nothing. Stop with the fucking questions and leave me alone.” 

With that he turned back to his bed, climbing onto the mattress and burrowing down on his side. Several long minutes passed in silence and Jared thought _good_ , he was glad Jensen left. He really didn’t need the kid looking all dejected and what not, making Jared feel all guilty.

Then the bed dipped, Jensen’s familiar small touch sliding along his fur, and suddenly the boy was pressed up against his back, breathing softly into his shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s your property and I shouldn’t be so nosy. Don’t be mad at me okay? It’s... it’s lonely when we’re not together and I don’t want to be without you. Please let me stay?”

Closing his eyes, Jared twisted in a swift motion and slipped his arms around Jensen, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Yeah Jen, you can stay.”

Something was nagging at Jared once more but he ignored it, because that was just easier.

~~

It was raining. Jensen decided that was fitting for the day, for his mood, for the general heavy air in the house. It had been almost two weeks since he first snuck into Jared’s mansion and sometimes, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. So many hours spent in Jared’s arms, under his hands, savoring the touch and clinging to the perfection of the moment - even when Jared wouldn’t let him touch in return.

And then there were moments like this, when Jensen’s thoughts drifted back to his family and he couldn’t help longing. Especially today. It was his mom’s birthday and he could only imagine how his disappearance must have affected her. Jensen didn’t want to lose Jared, he cared for him too much to be okay with that, but he did want to at least be able to say an official goodbye to his family, let them know he was so happy where he was now, and that one day he’d be in touch, when they could never take him from Jared.

It felt like everyone in the house was feeding off his mood and Jensen didn’t even turn his gaze from the heavy drops hitting the window as there was a soft thunk on the seat beside him.

“Cheer up Charlie,” Chad mumbled, nudging against Jensen’s side. Jensen was pretty sure the touch was supposed to be affectionate but mostly it just hurt. You’d hurt too if a dust buster kept crushing into your muscle-less arm.

“You’ve got to make the jokes funny, Chad, if you really wanna make him smile.” Danneel huffed and whipped her power cord up, trailing it easily through Jensen’s hair in a familiar caress. “Why so blue baby? Jared being an idiot again?”

“He didn’t look particularly moody as he stomped out of the kitchen earlier,” Misha whispered, lingering back like he usually did. For some reason he never quite warmed up to Jensen. Truthfully, Jensen had this secret theory that Misha was in love with Jared but well... he wasn’t entirely sure a butcher’s knife _could_ fall in love with a beast.

Stranger things had happened he supposed. Like, the entire house full of talking and moving items. Jensen swallowed and finally glanced at the three, managing a weak smile and shaking his head. “Nah. Jared’s been really... he’s been great. It’s just. God. I’m okay. I’m fine. I swear.”

“We may be plastic-”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Shut up Danneel. Look, kid, the point is... we’re not idiots. So fess up. You know you wanna.” Chad gave Jensen a bright grin, knocking into his body once more.

“Maybe your endless abuse has finally damaged his delicate sensibilities,” Misha muttered around a smothered laugh.

“Oh fuck off, I _know_ just how often you like shoving yourself up a chicken’s as-”

“It’s my mom’s birthday,” Jensen interrupted before Chad and Misha could really get going. He’d seen their fights before and it often ended in big clouds of dust and flying slices of butter. As he’d expected though, his words had the three falling into silence and Jensen pulled his knees just a little closer to his chest and buried his head between them. “Just miss her is all. Wish I could tell her I’m okay, that I’m alive, that I still love her. She’s gonna have a really bad day and it’s all my fault.”

It was silent for quite some time, which honestly surprised Jensen enough to have him slowly looking up, just to make sure the appliances were still there. They were but their eyes were wide, maybe sad, and Jensen frowned and turned away. “It’s no big deal.”

“Jen, it’s a big deal. You don’t have to lie. We all understand. We lost people too.” Danneel continued to stroke soothing through his hair, the metal of her plug caressing down his cheek like a kiss. “She knows you love her though. I promise you that’s one thing she’s absolutely sure of even if she doesn’t know where you are.”

“I should go get started on dinner,” Misha muttered, turning and hopping quickly from the room. 

Jensen watched him go then turned his gaze back down to Danneel, managing a weak smile. “Thanks Dani. I’ll try and remember that. I think I just want to be alone for a while okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Danneel nodded and whipped her cord out toward Chad, nearly dragging from the bench.

Jensen could hear them muttering to each other as they left but he didn’t listen, simply turned his gaze back to the window, biting down on his lip to stop the flow of tears.

~~

The conversation with Misha was running through Jared’s head over and over, enough to make him feel a little dizzy. He hadn’t anticipated Misha coming to him to express his concern about Jensen, especially considering the small butcher’s knife seemed to still hold some reservations about the boy. Obviously he cared though, if the way he spoke about Jensen and his sadness was anything to go by. Jared had noticed all day that something was wrong with his boy, but he hadn’t really wanted to ask, too afraid of the answer.

Now Misha’s words were like a constant fist over and over into his gut. _Sometimes, when you love someone, you’ve just got to let them go and pray they’ll one day come back to you._

There were so many reasons Jared didn’t want to give Jensen the chance to leave. The way he cared, the way he’d been so happy with Jensen over the last couple of weeks, the way he didn’t ever want to lose that. Then there was the snow globe still sitting on the table in his room, mocking him. The mansion inside was crumbling so quickly now, Jared was sure his time was coming to an end, and then he’d be screwed. 

Or, well, stuck this way forever. 

But how could he really deny Jensen a chance at something that would make him so happy? Maybe Misha was right, maybe he had to show Jensen that he loved him enough to let him go and yes, he’d spend the whole time praying that the boy would return to him one day. And hopefully soon. And no matter what he was sure it would bring a smile to Jensen’s face, Jared had been missing that all day. 

“Jen?” Jared asked quietly as he stepped into the room, leaning against the door frame and staring at the curled up frame of his young lover. 

Jensen kept his knees up to his chest and tilted his head to look at Jared, a weak smile playing across his lips before fading completely. “Hi. Sorry, I’m just... not really the best company right now. Did you need something?”

Sighing shakily, Jared slowly crossed the room and shifted to sit on the bench beside Jensen. As he reached out to caress the boy’s jaw, Jensen leaned into the touch and Jared’s heart clenched like a fist wrapped around it. “That’s okay. You don’t always have to be happy and cheerful, I can be okay with you feeling sad.”

“Okay,” Jensen whispered then launched into movement, climbing into Jared’s lap and leaning heavily into his chest. “Maybe the rain is just making me more sad than usual.”

“It can definitely do that.” Jared nodded, combing his fingers through Jensen’s hair. He almost couldn’t remember what it had felt like not having Jensen. He knew it was sad, lonely, and he was angry more often than not. Jensen made all of that better. “Jen... maybe... you should go home.”

The boy in his lap froze, his entire body tensing from head to toe, and Jared slowly closed his eyes. He had no idea if Jensen was relieved to hear it, if he’d been waiting for this, or if he was scared to even show those emotions. After all, it had seemed a lot like Jensen enjoyed being here, he had always pressed up against Jared and touched him and seemed to accept him, but the boy hadn’t really had a choice. Jared had been forcing him to stay here from the beginning and now that he was given the chance to choose, there was no way Jensen would pick Jared over his family.

“You want me to go?” Jensen whispered, pulling back a little and blinking up at Jared. “You’re... letting me go?”

There was something like longing in Jensen’s words, like he was hoping that Jared was really finally releasing him, and he had to close his eyes with the sudden slam of loss curling through him. “You belong with your family. I... I shouldn’t keep you here. Not by force. I can’t be the one keeping you locked up any longer.”

But if Jensen decided to stay, if he told Jared he didn’t want to go, then Jared would so easily and willingly agree. He’d scoop Jensen up in his arms and tell him just how important he was, how he’d become the center of Jared’s world in such a short time and how perfect it really was. He’d make Jensen believe it all, Jensen would surely return the feelings and maybe, finally, Jared would get the chance to be whole once more. 

“It’s my mom’s birthday,” Jensen whispered and he didn’t seem to know that Jared already knew this. The boy slid from his lap and Jared felt the loss of heat like a sharp blade digging into his skin. “I was just thinking... how sad she must be. How much she must miss me and be scared that something horrible has happened to me. I could... I could go to her? I could tell her I’m okay? And then-”

“Then do it,” Jared interrupted with a growl, shoving off the bench and turning away from Jensen. It had been so easy for the boy to choose to leave, to no longer stay with Jared. He must not feel the same, maybe he never had, and Jared wasn’t sure why he’d felt like he could be enough for the boy. “Just go.”

Jensen released a soft little gasp but Jared couldn’t force himself to turn and look at the boy. “But... I thought... isn’t that what you want me to do?” 

“I don’t care what you do!” Jared snapped, rounding on Jensen and jerking his arm hard out to the side. “Do whatever you want. I’ve released you, haven’t I? Nothing’s keeping you here now. So. Just _go_.”

With that he turned and swept angrily from the room. There were hot tears burning in his eyes but mostly because he felt foolish. How could he think he’d be enough to make Jensen stay?

~~

“Well.” Jensen pursed his lips, biting down on his tongue for a moment because for some reason he thought that would keep the tears from pricking at his eyes. It really didn’t. Especially not when Chad sniffed loudly - the motors of his machine whirring a little pathetically. “Oh come on, please don’t cry, I promise I’ll come back.”

“Of course you say that _now_ ,” Chad grumbled between the _whurr_ and _whizz_ of his dust buster form. “But who are you tryin’ to fool? You’re gonna go back, be with your parents in your normal house and you’ll be surrounded by love. They’ll never wanna let you go. And you’ll think, tomorrow, I’ll go tomorrow. But tomorrow won’t ever come and you’ll forget about us and the curse will run out of time and we’ll be st-”

“Chad,” Danneel hissed, whipping her power cord around to slap hard against Chad’s plastic, somehow causing the dust buster to flinch. “Shut up and go vacuum something.”

“Who’s gonna be nice to me now?” Chad almost wailed, the noise of his motor picking up speed. “All I get here is abuse!”

“I’m gonna carry you up to the roof an shove you down the chimney, then you can spend the rest of your pitiful existence sucking up ash you _ash-hole_.” Danneel glared then stopped, a slow smirk growing on her lips.

Chad had stopped his dramatic wailing and he blinked at Danneel, laughing a beat later. “You do love me! You even make bad jokes to cheer me up!”

The interaction was so familiar it caused Jensen’s heart to ache painfully. He wasn’t entirely sure why Jared had chosen that moment to let him free but apparently the beast much have grown tired of him. The way he’d snapped before, it seemed more than clear that Jensen’s lingering presence was no longer wanted. Still, watching Danneel and Chad bicker was enough to make Jensen feel like he was leaving his entire world behind just by _thinking_ about leaving.

If he didn’t have the thought of seeing his family keeping him going, Jensen was pretty sure he’d stomp up the stairs and tell Jared he had no intentions of going anywhere. 

“God, I’m gonna miss you guys,” Jensen nearly gasped, falling hard down onto his knees and wrapping both arms tight around Danneel and Chad. He drew them in for a tight hug and squeezed his eyes shut against the forming tears. “I wish I could just take you with me, stuff you in my backpack or something.”

“I’d help your mom clean all the time, maybe help her in the _bedroom_ ,” Chad leered as Jensen drew back and even though Jensen grimaced at the bad joke, he couldn’t help but smile. It definitely was very Chad. 

“We need to stay here,” Danneel murmured, stroking her cord down Jensen’s cheek. “Someone’s gotta look out for the Master after all.”

At the mention of Jared Jensen couldn’t help looking up toward the top of the stairs, hoping he might be there waiting. Jensen hadn’t really had anything to pack so the moment he knew he was to leave, there was nothing really holding him back. Except for Jared, of course, who seemed to have gone in hiding. Jensen had lingered outside his bedroom door but if the beast was there, he ignored Jensen’s gentle call and knock.

And, like he’d half expected though it made his heart ache, Jared wasn’t there at the top of the stairs. Instead he could see Misha, his big butcher knife eyes opening and closing slowly before he turned and walked away. Jensen frowned then slid back, straightening up and rubbing his hands over the jeans covering his thighs.

He was wearing the clothes he’d been wearing when he’d first come here, all washed and dried, and Jensen vaguely wondered how he was going to explain his two week absence to his parents. But he couldn’t worry about that yet. Instead he looked down at Danneel and sighed shakily. “You will, right? Look out for him? Until I come back I mean.”

“Of course we will.” Danneel nodded and gave him a small smile. “We took care of him for ten years after all, think we can handle a little while longer. Just... don’t take too long Jen, okay? I understand your family is important but don’t forget about us. Don’t forget about Jared. He really cares for you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Jensen whispered, sliding back a step and shrugging as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “After all, he’s not here to say goodbye, right? And he’s the one who told me to go. Just... came into my room and said I should go see my family. Doesn’t seem all too much like he wants me around at all anymore.”

“That’s bullshit,” Chad hissed and hopped forward, moving alongside Jensen as he turned to make his way down the long front hallway. “Master’s never cared for anyone like he does for you. Trust me on this, okay? I know my shit.”

Danneel sighed and Jensen glanced to the other side, not too surprised to see her walking with him as well. “Normally I wouldn’t advise trusting Chad with something as safe as what to watch on TV but in this case, shockingly, he’s actually right.”

“Hey bitch, I know you love me, I heard you before with your idiotic ash-hole thing, you can’t take that back now,” Chad called out, whirring happily.

Jensen laughed though it came out a little strangled around the tears finally building to a crest at his eyelids. He couldn’t believe how scared he’d been of this hallway back in the beginning, how he’d been convinced there were some ghosts lingering in the mansion, watching him. Now all he could think of was Jared guiding him down the long path and stopping at each piece of art, telling Jensen all about the items, smiling when Jensen curiously asked more questions, prodded for more details.

He may only be thirteen but Jensen was a little certain that he would never care for someone like he did Jared. If he never came back - which he couldn’t even stand thinking about - if he never saw the beast again, Jensen’s heart would always belong to him. That made the last few steps to the front door harder and Jensen had never felt so torn.

“Am I making the wrong choice?” Jensen whispered, turning with his hand on the large door knob and looking down at Chad and Danneel. “I want to see my mom, my family, I want them to know I’m alive but...” His eyes lifted to the hallway, wishing he could see Jared just once more, but there was no one.

“Just... come back to us,” Danneel murmured, soothingly stroking Jensen’s arm a final time. “Soon.”

“Soon,” Jensen echoed and pushed the door open, sliding out onto the front walk. He lifted his gaze to the window of Jared’s room, hoping to see the beast there, but there was no one and Jensen bit his lip as he finally turned and began his long journey back home.

~~  
The lights in the house were on and Jensen sucked in a slow breath, watching the shape of his father walking past the kitchen. His heart hurt, his legs were sore from the long walk, and he’d been crying so much - the further he got from the mansion and realized Jared wasn’t coming after him to stop him - that his eyes felt dry and a little painful. Scratchy. He’d never felt quite like this in his life.

Because he was happy with the notion of seeing his family but he no longer felt like a part of them. If Jensen were honest, he’d always known something about his life was different. He’d never connected with other kids in the way his siblings had. He didn’t get along with anyone at school and he was pretty sure they wouldn’t have even noticed his absence during this time. 

For the most part he got along with his family but it was different from normal too. Jensen always blamed it on being the middle kid, he had a harder time finding his niche or something, but now that he had spent two almost perfect weeks with Jared, Jensen was starting to think it was something different. Maybe some part of his soul had always known he belonged in a world that wasn’t normal. He wanted to belong to Jared, be the most important thing in his world, and not even having his family back could change that.

But, he was here, and Jensen couldn’t just turn around. This time when he left, it would be on his terms. He would leave a note for his family; let them know that he was sorry he couldn’t be with them but that he was also so incredibly happy. Yes, his parents would probably be pissed that he disappeared once more, but Jensen thought maybe it would be worth it in the long run.

Unless his not-so-hidden fears were true and Jared truly didn’t want him in return. Then Jensen would be back at home before sunrise the next day and he’d just have to figure out how to keep going, keep living, even knowing the one thing he wanted most in the world didn’t want him in return.

Bracing himself with tense shoulders and clenched fists, Jensen headed for the back door. It turned easily under his touch, unlocked as if they knew Jensen was coming, and he took a final breath in before pushing the door open.

The shock that greeted him was expected. His parents both turning to him with wide eyes, his sister dropping the glass she’d been holding and sending in shattering to the floor. In the next moment they all exploded into movement and Jensen suddenly found himself swept up in the arms of his parents, both rattling questions so fast he couldn’t decipher who had spoken what.

“Where have you been?”

“What happened to you?”

“Are you alright?”

“Oh god Jensen.”

“We’ve been so worried.”

Jensen squirmed until they set him down, smiling uncertainly up at his parents, a little sad that he didn’t feel the rush of happiness all the way. He was glad to see them, yes, but the way his heart ached for Jared was just so strong.

“I’m okay,” he finally managed to whisper, wetting his lips and glancing over at his siblings before shrugging. “I was... in the woods. I got lost but then, I found this... place. I was there, for a while. I um, it was, there was...” Jensen’s eyes watered and he looked up, his heart racing. “I had someone...”

With that he burst into tears all over again, unable to control himself. His parents, obviously misunderstanding how upset he was, were pulling him close once more. Jensen felt his mom’s fingers card through his hair and he though of Jared’s gentle touch. His dad squeezed his shoulder and Jensen thought of Jared pulling him close.

“It’s okay, Jensen, it’s okay. You’re home now.”

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips to keep from telling his mom that he was pretty sure he’d actually just left his home behind him in a not-so-haunted mansion in the middle of the forest. 

~~

“ _Fuck_. I always knew you were an idiot. After all, where could you possibly store a brain in that dull-ass blade of yours?” 

Jared’s lips pulled down in a frown as he edged closer to the kitchen, peeking in to see Danneel and Chad cornering Misha in the corner. The butcher’s knife was quivering, trying to duck away from the way Danneel’s power cord was whipping around dangerously, and Jared would have laughed if he wasn’t so thrown by this entire thing.

“We always _knew_ there was something up with your little obsession, always wanting to please the Master, make the Master happy.” Danneel was practically hissing and the low hum of Chad’s motor spoke of a soon explosion of dust if they weren’t careful and set him off. “But this is a whole new low. We could have been _human_ again Misha. We could have had real _bodies_ and could touch and feel and-”

“Fuck!” Chad interrupted and, sure enough, a cloud of dust exploded out, covering the butcher’s knife in an instant.

Jared lost out on half a laugh, which surprised him, because the way his heart had ached since he’d watched Jensen leave from the shadows of his room had suggested there would never be anything worth laughing over again. He stepped into the room as the three appliances froze then slowly turned to him, Misha’s wide eyes appearing and disappearing through the cloud of dust covering him. “Are we having issues?”

“Misha talked you into sending Jensen away!” Chad hollered, taking an impressive leap up onto the counter and moving swiftly closer to Jared. “He told you that it was Jensen’s mom's birthday, that he wanted to go and see her! He _wanted_ you to send Jensen away.”

Frowning, Jared glanced from Chad then down over to Misha, watching as the blade bent oddly as Misha ducked down. He was trying to figure out what he was missing because it seemed like Jensen had wanted to go, and he had said it was his mom’s birthday; Jared didn’t get the problem. “I told Jensen he could leave if he wanted to. And he did. It took him less an hour to go once I gave him that freedom.”

“Because he thought you didn’t want him here anymore,” Danneel sighed wearily, hopping up onto the counter top beside Chad and glaring up at Jared. “Because, like usual, you were being an idiot about the entire thing. You let that stupid thing over there-” Danneel whipped around to flick her cord at Misha before whirling back to Jared. “Convince you that Jensen could never love you in return. That you had to let him go because you loved him. And that’s so _stupid_ I feel like my crystals are going to explode.”

“Oh don’t do that, they’re so pretty,” Chad quickly soothed Danneel, turning to her with wide eyes.

Danneel grinned at Chad. “Why thank you.”

Jared blinked a couple of times at them then fixed his gaze on Misha, his lips pressing together in the rise of anger. “Is that what you did? Is that why you came and told me all of that? Because you wanted me to send Jensen away?”

With a small cough Misha hopped forward and shook until most of the dust had fallen from him. His eyes were darting around the kitchen and he looked incredibly unsure for something so small and well, technically supposed to be inanimate. “I just think... he’s just a boy Jared. You deserve so much more than him. What could he possibly give you anyway? He doesn’t really _know_ you. Not the real you at least!” 

None of Misha’s words made sense because Jared felt like he was missing something important, like a big glaring piece of the puzzle that he maybe should have seen before. “Why would you think something like that? I love Jensen. You’ve seen how happy he makes me. Why would you think...”

“He’s in love with you!” Danneel called out when Misha failed to answer.

Jared couldn’t help it, he laughed as the words registered. Misha? In love with him? That was absolutely ridiculous. Here he’d been thinking a kid in love with a monster was crazy. A butcher’s knife falling for one? Insanity. Until, of course, he looked down at Misha and saw watery eyes blinking up at him. Jared’s laughter instantly cut off, his eyes growing wide.   
“Wait. What?” 

“You were so arrogant before,” Misha sighed, turning away from Jared and hopping a few steps forward. “You know, when you were human. You were eighteen and blowing all your parents money on stupid stuff. And I was just this young cook, I thought... god. The only time I saw you being actually nice and caring about others was in my kitchen. You’d talk to me for hours sometimes, eating whatever I made you try... and I just couldn’t help... but I thought maybe one day you’d see. Maybe you’d feel the same. Maybe you’d want me too.”

“Oh... Misha...” Jared knew what he’d been like before. His time in the last couple of weeks with Jensen had taught him that, just how horrible he’d been, certainly not worth anyone falling for him. “I was pretty fucked up. I’m... sorry. That you felt... but I don’t. God, Misha, I’m sorry, I wish I could just-”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” Misha snapped, shaking roughly and sending the rest of the dust covering his form flying. “And I know, I shouldn’t have talked to you about Jensen, or shouldn’t have encouraged you to send him away. Just thought... well, if you’re never human again then I never have to watch you fall in love with someone else, never have to watch you...”

“Happy?” Jared suggested, trying not to tap into the rise of anger. How _dare_ Misha take something so good from him? When Misha turned to him with wide eyes though, Jared softened. “Misha. It’s too late. I’ve already fallen in love with Jensen. He’s just, he’s so much more than what I expected. I wish those feelings could have been for you but I just... don’t see you that way.”

“It’s okay,” Misha whispered weakly, turning to hop swiftly out of the room, saying quickly over his shoulder, “I’ll get over it.”

Jared moved to follow but Danneel’s cord whipped out, curling around Jared’s arm and holding him in place. “Let him go,” she urged quietly. “He needs some time. He’s been dealing with this for a while. And you. You need to go get Jensen.”

“Go get him?” Jared frowned and shook his head. “I can’t do that. He wanted to return to his family. He deserves that life.”

“He _wants_ you,” Chad groaned and stepped forward. “Come on Jared. Go tell him you love him. Maybe he loves you in return. _Maybe_ he can finally fix this.”

Jared’s heart lurched at the prospect of Jensen loving him. He didn’t even really care all that much about turning human - though he knew his friends would be relieved - he just wanted Jensen as _his_. That was the only important thing.

~~

It was raining again by the time Jensen was slinging his backpack over his shoulders and slipping silently through the back door once more. The clock on the wall said it was just after eleven but Jensen hadn’t wanted to risk sneaking out any earlier. He felt guilt, kind of horrible really, knowing he was going to leave his parents without telling him where he was again. But he explained as much as he could in the note and he’d promised to write. It wouldn’t make up for a lot but what choice did he have?

Of course, there was still the very real possibility that Jared would send him away once he got there but Jensen was trying not to think about that too much. 

The rain pelted down over Jensen as he walked at a brisk pace through the woods, the path almost familiar by this point. He knew it would take almost an hour to get there in this weather, even with his fast pace, so he ducked his head down and kept pushing forward. His mind was pulsing with one thought: _Jared, Jared, Jared_.

Jensen wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. 

A fact of which he didn’t realize until quite some time later. He was too busy thinking about Jared, thinking about the warm inviting mansion with the talking appliances that were the best of friends he’d ever had. Except for Misha, who he’d never gotten that close to, and Tom, who kind of scared him a little bit because he didn’t want to be steamed to death. 

When Jensen looked up and around he realized he’d gotten off the path at some point and the woods around him looked completely unfamiliar in the dark through flashes of lightning and torrents of rain fall. His heart flipped oddly in his chest and he swallowed thickly, turning in a slow circle, trying to determine where he was. He didn’t know these woods nearly well enough to figure out his place even in the day time, let alone now in the middle of the night, in the middle of a storm.

Jensen picked the path that was thickest with trees because he knew they were more dense the closer they got to Jared’s mansion. His hands lifted and he pushed out, shoving at branches as he stumbled forward. Every few branches he touched seemed to knock the trees and dump buckets of water over him and Jensen began to shiver, trying not to get worked up at his current situation.

He wasn’t going to cry. Just like he wasn’t going to admit defeat. He _had_ to find Jared. It wasn’t like he could die from too much rain. He’d just be really, really, _really_ wet. And cold.

Which was about the time the rain slowed and Jensen blew a sigh of relief, shoving just a little harder through the woods. As he broke through another thick patch of trees he was suddenly staring at a cloud of white swirls. Snowflakes. 

_Oh shit._

People may die from too much snow. Jensen was pretty sure freezing to death would be a painful way to go. And if Chad found out, he’d probably make all these inappropriate jokes about Jared being able to lick him like a Popsicle. Chad was just _that_ perverted.

Thinking of Chad brought a choked laugh to Jensen’s lips, caught between a chuckle and a sob. What if he really was completely lost? What if he couldn’t even find the edge of the woods and he was stuck there, wandering around until he just dropped down, either from exhaustion or the cold.

“I don’t wanna die,” Jensen half gasped and stumbled forward, tripping over a root and crashing into a large tree trunk. “I just wanna... I just wanna see Jared...”

“Jensen?”

Jensen blinked, straightening up and slowly twisting around. There were snowflakes in his lashes but there was no mistaking the large furry form of Jared there, just between the trees. It was such a relief Jensen all but cried out, stumbling quickly forward and throwing his arms around Jared.

“I was so scared I’d never be able to find you,” Jensen gasped, surprised with just how warm Jared felt considering how drenched his body was. “I got lost, it was raining and I just wanted to see you. Please don’t send me away again.”

“It’s okay, Jen, not lost anymore.” Jared ducked down and scooped Jensen up into his arms, pulling him in tight and tucking him against his chest. “Not too far from home, we’ll get you warm.”

Hearing Jared speak of _home_ sent warmth flooding through him and Jensen tightened his arms and legs around the large beast’s form. Exhaustion slammed through him as Jared carried him back to the mansion and he slumped against Jared’s shoulder, relieved to have them, to be safe once more.

“How did you find me?” He asked as he tilted his head up once more, speaking against Jared’s ear. 

“Was coming to... to look for you,” Jared sighed softly, brushing his lips against Jensen’s cheek. “I needed to tell you how I felt. That I- I just needed you to know...”

The air hitched in Jensen’s chest and he closed his eyes, hope swelling up in him. “You were really coming for me? What do you need to tell me?”

Suddenly the walls of the mansion were there and Jensen blinked around, surprised to see them. He hadn’t realized just how close he’d gotten to the mansion. It sent another burst of relief through him and he allowed Jared to set him down as they stepped inside, into the amazing heat of Jared’s home. 

Jensen looked around with wide eyes; like the mansion really would have changed in the few hours he’d been gone, then turned back to face Jared with a small smile. “You wanted to tell me something?”

He watched as Jared inhaled deeply, shaking his form like a dog to rid himself of all the excess water and snow. Jensen couldn’t help giggling as he was sprayed with water, even if he was already shivering from the way his clothes were soaked to the bone. Jared grinned at him and reached out, taking Jensen’s bed. “Come on, we can talk in a bit. Let’s go upstairs in get you in something warm.” 

It was easy to allow Jared to guide him up the familiar staircase, smiling brightly even though he was drenched just because it felt so good to see Jared. "I missed you the moment I left," he blurted out, blushing down at his feet. "Before that even. I wish..."

"I should have come said goodbye to you." Jared sighed and shook his head, pulling Jensen down the hallway and into his room. It was still exactly the same, though the bed wasn’t made like Jensen had insisted it would be before he left. “You deserved that. Just like I should have told you exactly how I was feeling before I let you go.”

Jensen swallowed thickly and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor and tugging his shirt off a moment later. Jared was already sorting through the spare clothes in the closet, tossing a pair of sweats on the bed. “I understand, I think. I didn’t really _want_ to say goodbye. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Sometimes it’s still hard for me to believe that I deserve someone like you.” Jared stepped clothes, holding the clothing out for Jensen as he shed the last of his damp clothing. “But it doesn’t change how I feel. I... fuck, I didn’t think it would happen, I gave up hope. But somewhere along the line I guess I’ve- I’m in love with you Jensen.”

The words sent a heady rush through Jensen and he nearly fell over as he tried to slip his sweats on. He blinked wide eyed up at the beast, a slow smile growing across his lips. It was better than anything he’d ever thought he’d hear, the one thing that had driven him through the storm to get to Jared and now it was like some sort of dream come true. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same...” Jared whispered, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed with a weary sigh.

“What?” Jensen nearly gasped and spun to him, racing across the room and diving into Jared’s body. He brushed his lips all along Jared’s face, grazing his mouth, over his brows, along the top of his nose. “You’re crazy, Jared. I love you. I’m _so_ in love with you. I don’t care if I’m too young or it’s wrong or- or whatever. I just love you.”

Jared held his breath for a moment, his eyes growing wide, and Jensen sat back on his thighs, trying to figure out the look on his face. It seemed almost like Jared was waiting for something.

“You didn’t want to hear it in return?” Jensen asked quietly, head tilting to the side.

“It didn’t work!” Chad burst into the room and Jensen nearly leaped back, almost falling off Jared’s lap before the beast was able to catch him. “Why the hell didn’t it work?”

“We must be out of time,” Danneel whispered sadly, sliding into the room beside Chad. And Jensen tried very hard not to wonder if they were outside the whole time, watching him change. Pervy little appliances.   
“Out of time for what?” Jensen looked between Danneel and Chad over to Jared, pursing his lips in confusion. “What didn’t work?”

“It’s... the curse,” Jared sighed sadly and shook his head. “I didn’t think the time was up but she’d said... well, someone loving me, for all I am even when I’m this hideous monster, that was supposed to break the curse. _You_ were supposed to.”

“Unless he doesn’t really mean it,” Misha noted flatly from the doorway.

Jensen whipped around, frowning at Misha. Chad opened his mouth to respond, his motors whirring, but Jensen slid off Jared’s lap and crossed to him instead. He glared down at Misha and planted his hands on his hips. “Excuse me? Why would I lie? Why would I come back here and nearly freeze to death to tell Jared I wanted to spend forever with him if I didn't mean it? Take it back.”

“Hey, Jen, it’s okay,” Jared murmured, crossing the room and scooping Jensen up, shooting his own glare down at Misha. “Don’t listen to him. I believe you, okay? I don’t know why the curse wasn’t broken but I... if- if you still want me, then I’m here. But I understand if-”

“I didn’t even realize there was the possibility of you becoming human again,” Jensen breathed, interrupting Jared and laying his hand over the beast’s mouth. “I fell for you like this, Jared, and that’s enough for me. Okay?”

Behind them, Danneel and Chad cooed in matching falsettos and Jensen grinned as he dropped his forehead against Jared’s, savoring the arms wrapping tight around him. 

“Good,” Jared whispered, carrying Jensen over to the bed and tossing him down then spinning back to the door. “You three, scram. We’ll talk later. I need my Jensen alone now.”

Chad and Danneel wore bright grins as they turned to sweep from the room, dragging Misha with them. At the last moment Danneel whipped her power cord up to grab the door knob and tuck it shut and Jensen turned a bright grin to Jared.

Loving Jared wasn’t a problem. He didn’t see a beast or a monster, he only saw someone who made him laugh and feel warm from head to toe, someone who cherished him and loved him in return, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Epilogue

A gasp fell from Jensen as Jared’s hand swept along his cock in a familiar stroke. So many times Jared had touched him since they’d first met but nothing more. Jensen wanted to touch in return, he wanted to please Jared, he wanted to be _everything_ for the beast. “Please, Jared.”

“What do you want? Should I suck you?” Jared murmured, dipping down to muzzle beneath Jensen’s jaw, tongue gently trailing along his neck. “Anything.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jensen said in a rush, his body arching up off the bed as if just speaking about it was enough to send waves of pleasure through him. It kind of felt like it. Just the idea of Jared buried in him made every inch of his skin flush. “Please, Jared? I want you in me.”

Jared pulled back slightly and gazed down at Jensen, his hazel eyes shining in the low light from candle on the nightstand that Jared had lit. Maybe something to set the mood or whatever, Jensen wasn’t entirely sure. But he was pretty sure he could convince Jared to take him, the beast had to want him just as much.

“Are you sure?” Jared whispered, tracing his soft padded fingers down Jensen’s jaw. “My cock is different from yours, bigger, and I have a knot. It’s... god, it will be a lot for you to take Jensen. Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes, more than anything. I want to belong to you completely.” Jensen blushed so bright his cheeks hurt. It was probably more dirty than usual to ask like this, Jared probably thought he was crazy.

Of course, Jared always knew how to read his mind our something. He could tell just how self conscious Jensen felt about his clear begging and he moved forward to hold Jensen close, sweeping kisses along his skin. “Okay. If you’re sure... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you in return. I’ve wanted to bury my knot in you from the moment I saw you.”

Jensen shuddered, basking in the pleasure of Jared’s words before rolling quickly away. Jared called after him but Jensen ignored the beast, dipping down to reach into his backpack and tug out a bottle of lube that he’d brought from home. Of course he’d had to steal it from his brother’s drawer and that was awkward but Jensen really didn’t care now. Not when he was about to have what he truly wanted. 

“I brought this.” Jensen explained as he climbed up on the bed, biting at his lip and offering up the bottle. “I thought, well, with your fur, might be hard to stretch me open. So I can do that part. Is that okay?”

Jared sucked in a quick breath and slowly nodded and Jensen flushed under his gaze. Especially as it darkened when Jensen twisted around, falling onto his back and spreading his legs wider. Under Jared’s watchful gaze Jensen slipped a finger around his rim, tracing the edges and slowly pressing in.

“I’ve done this before,” he admitted, blushing even brighter when Jared’s gaze snapped up to him. “Thinking about you in me. More than once.”

“Holy shit,” Jared moaned and shifted around, pushing up to his knees, thumbs hooking under the hem of his shorts.

For the first time since they’d met, Jensen was about to see Jared’s fully bare form and his heart lurched in excitement, stomach twisting with nerves. As he’d anticipated, Jared’s lower body was covered by fur. Except for his cock, that was already hard and curved up, longer then Jensen ever could have imagined. At the base he could see a swelling bulge, the knot Jared had spoken of, and his mouth went dry as he hastily shoved a second finger up into his body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jared breathed and slid his hands up Jensen’s legs, stroking along his skin soothingly. “All flushed like this, spread open and eager for me. Most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

“Jared,” Jensen moaned and writhed under the simplest of touches, rocking his hips down onto his fingers to try and work them deeper. He didn’t think he could stretch enough to truly prepare him for Jared’s knot but he didn’t care. By this point he was just all too eager to finally be claimed by the beast, he wanted to belong so badly that any pain was going to be worth it. 

There was a slight sting as he added a third finger but it was replaced within moments when suddenly the warm heat of Jared’s breath ghosted out over his skin. Jared’s rough tongue was moving in gentle laps along his thighs, caressing touches that caused Jensen to shiver and arch up, twisting into each crashing wave of pleasure. 

When Jared’s tongue slipped over his fingers and pressed forward Jensen gasped out in surprise, his body shuddering from head to toe. Almost instinctively he spread his fingers and moved them to the side, giving Jared’s tongue room to move. That rough wet heat slid up into his body and Jensen called out his lover’s name, arching up so high off the bed only his shoulders and feet were pushing down into the mattress.

“Now,” Jensen gasped out, dropping his free hand to Jared’s fur and tugging. “Need you now, in me. Please Jared? Take me?”

“Fuck yes,” Jared groaned and pulled at Jensen’s wrist, sliding his fingers free and taking the bottle of lube from the bed beside Jensen.

The nerves were back, rushing through Jensen from head to toe but he forced his eyes open and stared up at Jared, spreading his legs just a little wider in offering. Jared’s gaze was so dark Jensen could hardly see the pleasure and he wet his lips slowly. “Have you ever done this before? Since you got turned into a beast I mean?”

“No.” Jared shook his head, climbing over Jensen’s body and holding his cock just above the knot. “I’ve gotten off though, especially thinking of you. Couldn’t even let myself imagine that I would get to actually claim you one day.”

“Pretty sure I’ve asked for it before,” Jensen huffed, trying to sound indignant though it mostly came out gasping.

Because Jared was pulling his body up, shifting Jensen’s thin legs around his waist, and then the beast was moving forward. Jared’s cock wasn’t all that thick but it was certainly longer than Jensen’s fingers and the beast slid into him with one steady thrust. The warm fur of his body slid over every inch of Jensen’s skin, blanketing him, brushing over the sticky pre-come forming at the head of his cock and Jensen moaned. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered in something like shocked awe, blinking up at Jared as the beast waited for him to adjust. There wasn’t much in the way of stretch but with the shift of his hips, Jared’s cock head hit some spot in Jensen that had him calling out loudly and grasping his shoulders. “Move. Please move. Yes, oh yes Jared.”

That was apparently all the encouragement Jared needed. In the next moment his body exploded into movement, his hips moving so fast in and out of Jensen he could hardly breathe. Each of Jared’s thrusts sent him up against that spot, over and over, and Jensen clung to Jared so he didn’t just fly off the bed with the thick waves of pleasure.

“Jared, Jared, _please_. Oh god, so close, need more, need-” Jensen cut off on a strangled moan when that pressing heat of Jared’s knot was suddenly there against his already puffy rim.

Jared’s thrusts slowed, deepened, the head of his cock rubbing firmly against that pleasure spot and causing sparks to explode across Jensen’s eyes. He was panting so hard it hurt, his chest rising and falling with rapid speed. And then Jared’s knot was sliding up into him, stretching him even wider, and Jensen bit his lip to keep from calling out from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ Jen, so damn amazing,” Jared murmured, his voice deeper and thicker than Jensen had ever heard. He was barely moving by this point but he pushed up just slightly, working his hand between them and curling his fingers around Jensen’s cock.

That - with the combination of Jared’s knot slipping into his stretched muscles and swelling even further - had Jensen coming on the spot. He almost screamed Jared’s name, his legs around the beast’s waist clenching tight and holding on. Dimly through his pleasure haze he recognized Jared’s voice, chanting to him through the steady blur of his release, and he could feel Jared’s come filling his body, _claiming_ him.

“God I love you so much,” Jared groaned against his neck, circling his hips down into Jensen to bury his knot just a little further.

Jensen sucked in a much needed breath and curled his fingers into Jared’s fur, his eyes filling with tears at the weight of emotion that suddenly twisted up his heart. This was just so _perfect_. “I love you too, Jared, more than I’ll ever love anyone. Just like this. You’re all I’ll ever need and I promise to never, ever leave you.”

Jared pulled back enough to grin through a hazy lust down at Jensen. His lips parted, words obviously forming on the tip of his tongue, but in the next moment a beam of light shot out from Jared’s back and the beast above him froze. Jensen’s eyes snapped wide with shock as the light doubled, tripled, the sharp beams causing the room to grow brighter and brighter.

Then suddenly it was too bright, Jensen couldn’t look anymore, and Jensen felt the knot inside him suddenly deflate before Jared’s body was torn from him. Jensen screamed as he slid back, just barely catching himself from falling off the edge of the bed. He tried to peer through the light at Jared but it was like looking into the sun, Jared’s body lifting off the bed until it hovered in the space above him. 

It was over just as quick as it begun. The bed lurched as Jared was suddenly dropped and the light vanished. Jensen slowly uncovered his eyes, a little terrified of what he might find. His hole was still throbbing - though not with pain - and he thought he could feel Jared’s come still leaking from him. And. There was a man on the mattress where his beloved beast used to be.

“Holy shit,” Jared’s voice gasped out from the human body. The _human_ body.

“Jared?” Jensen whispered in shock, sliding just a little closer as the best - no, the man - sat up and twisted toward him. Jensen literally gasped at the sight of Jared now. The only thing similar was those warm hazel eyes. But Jared was absolutely beautiful, his golden hair long and flowing almost to his shoulders, the same color of his fur. His jaw was strong, his nose delicately upturned, his muscles bulging and perfect. “Oh my god... Jared...”

Jared looked down at his hand then slowly back up, his chest rising in a breath so hard Jensen could hear it. “I’m human.” A slow smile pulled at Jared’s lips and then he was lurching forward, tackling into Jensen’s body and pinning him to the bed. Their lips were just about to crush together when the door was thrown up with a loud crash.

“We’re alive!” A blond man called out as he sauntered naked into the room, clearly not bothered by his lack of clothes.

Jensen knew almost instantly it was Chad and he couldn’t help grinning even as Jared scooped him up possessively, tucking the blanket over both their bodies. “I can’t believe this,” Jensen whispered, looking from Chad back to Jared. “How is this happening? I thought you said it was too late?”

“Obviously, we were wrong,” Danneel’s voice trailed her into the room. She’d stopped long enough to find something to cover up with - a nice silky pink robe - and Jensen blinked at her appearance, from her curves to her bright red hair. “God, Chad, have some decency. As if Jensen wants to see your skinny-ass body.” With that she tossed a pair of shorts - that looked a lot like the ones Jared used to wear - at him. 

“Dani,” Chad whispered and slipped quickly into the shorts, straightening up to face Danneel a beat later.

Then they were stepping in and kissing each other, like they’d been waiting a whole life time for this particular kiss, and Jensen’s jaw dropped. Talk about a shock overload.

Behind him Jared laughed and tossed a pillow their way. “Get out of here you two. If you’re gonna fuck make sure it’s on the other side of the mansion. Jen and I _really_ don’t want to hear you.”

Chad flipped Jared off without breaking the kiss, only to tear away from Danneel’s lips a moment later to say, “fuck I missed that.”

“I’ll show you fuck,” Danneel breathed, snagging Chad by the top of his shorts and dragging him from the room. “We’ll make sure the others leave you alone for now. Plenty of time to talk later,” she called over her shoulder and Chad grinned at them, tugging the door shut in his wake.

When they were gone Jared was still chuckling softly but Jensen’s mind was still kind of reeling. He slowly turned to face Jared, surprised all over again by just how beautiful he was. “Okay, I gotta know, how is this even possible?”

“I was cursed, a decade ago,” Jared sighed and slid a hand back through his hair then stopped, like he was surprised how natural that motion was. “After my parents passed away I was in an awful place. I was horrible to everyone, was blowing through my inheritance and I just... fuck I was bad. One night an old woman came to the door, she was looking for some shelter from the storm and I turned her away. But then... she wasn’t an old lady anymore, she turned into this, god I know it sounds crazy but she was suddenly this beautiful witch. And... she cursed me and my household. Until I found someone who could truly love me, looking like the beast I was on the inside, I was stuck that way.”

It took real effort for Jensen to get his jaw to actual close. He stared up at Jared and blinked several times before slowly nodding. “Wow. That’s just... wow. So um, the time thing?”

“She gave me a snow globe, with the mansion constructed inside. She said I had until the mansion crumbled and if I couldn’t find love by then, then we’d be stuck this way for eternity.” Jared shrugged, stroking his fingers down Jensen’s side. “God you look even better through human eyes.”

Jensen blushed and rolled his bottom lip under his teeth before looking up again. “Oh so, that was... that snow globe? In your room? That’s why you didn’t want me touching it?”

“I couldn’t risk it being damaged,” Jared sighed and wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s hipbones, tugging him over his thighs and pulling him close. “You still want me right? Even though I’m not um, the same anymore? I promise I’ll never be that horrible person I was before.”

Laughing softly, Jensen laid his hands on Jared’s chest, tracing slowly to adjust to the lack of fur. “I think the question is, do _you_ still want _me_ now that you can have anyone? Now that you’re human again?”

“Jen,” Jared breathed and dipped forward to brush their lips together. “I love you. That hasn’t changed. I want you, for however long you want me. I want our life together.”

Jensen’s heart fluttered and he chose to answer by pressing forward and finally sealing his lips over Jared’s. In the end it didn’t really matter what form Jared had, though maybe Jensen would miss getting the full knot experience.

Oh well, he was pretty sure Jared would have _plenty_ of ways to drive Jensen just as crazy.


End file.
